Belle (Dawno, dawno temu)
Belle French, znana również jako pani Gold, to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Powierzchowność pierwszego sezonu. W jej rolę wciela się Emilie de Ravin. W Storybrooke przez krótki czas znana była jako Lacey. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Belle urodziła się jako córka Colette i Sir Maurice'a. Razem z rodzicami zamieszkiwała jedno z królestw Zaczarowanego Lasu, gdzie dorastała w zamku. Dzięki matce, Belle w młodym wieku zafascynowała się książkami - kobieta w młodości czytała jej opowieść pt. Jej przystojny bohater, historię o współczuciu i przebaczeniu. Dzięki temu dziewczyna wykształciła w sobie przekonanie, że te dwie cechy są cechami prawdziwego bohatera. W młodości Belle zaprzyjaźniła się również z chłopcem o imieniu Samuel. Kiedy Belle była młodą kobietą, Maurice próbował związać ją z Gastonem. Jej ojciec podkreślił, że ich królestwo jest zagrożone i potrzebuje armii ojca mężczyzny, Lorda LeGume, aby zakończyć potyczki z ogrami. Aby doszło do sojuszu, Belle musiała poślubić Gastona. Kobieta nie była zachwycona postanowieniem ojca, zwłaszcza że z plotek dowiedziała się o tym, że Gaston jest próżnym i notorycznym kobieciarzem. Podczas spotkania mężczyzna okazał się jednak bardzo uprzejmy i, zauważając niezadowolenie Belle, przeprosił ją i był gotów odejść, aby nie czuła się niekomfortowo. Ostatecznie kobieta zgodziła się na wspólny spacer. Podczas przechadzki przez las młodzieniec próbował zdobyć ją, prawiąc jej kwieciste komplementy, co Belle uważała za zabawne, ale nie dała się na nie nabrać. Zaprzeczył pogłoskom mówiącym o tym, że jest kobieciarzem, choć przyznał się, że szuka kobiety o silnym charakterze, takiej jak ona. Słysząc bestię w pobliżu, Gaston pobiegł ją wytropić, a Belle udała się za nim. Znalazła go przy dziurze, do której wpadł młody ogr. Mężczyzna podejrzewał, że ogry używają młodych jako szpiegów i chciał sprowadzić go do zamku, ale kobieta nie zgodziła się, nie chciała bowiem, aby stworzenie było torturowane. Przekonała go, aby pozwolił jej rozszyfrować intencje ogra, szukając informacji w książce na temat magicznych przedmiotów. mały|Belle niechętnie akceptuje zaręczyny [[Gastona.]] Podczas pobytu w bibliotece Belle opowiedziała Gastonowi o tym, jak matka zaszczepiła w niej miłość do książek, a następnie pożyczyła mu swoją ulubioną, Jej przystojny bohater. Kiedy mężczyzna próbował ją pocałować, ta odsunęła się, po czym pokazała mu znalezione w książce informacje na temat lustra, które może wskazać, czy dana osoba skrywa w swoim sercu zło. Ponieważ zwierciadło znajdowało się jedynie godzinę drogi stąd, Belle udała się po nie, a Gaston został, aby czuwać nad ogrem. Przed odejściem mężczyzna kazał jej obiecać, że jeśli ogr okaże się zły, sama sprowadzi Maurice'a i rycerzy. Podczas jej nieobecności Gaston torturował stworzenie, wierząc w jego złą naturę. Ogr zaatakował go i uciekł, a gdy Belle znalazła mężczyznę, ten ukrył przed nią prawdę o tym, czego dokonał. Maurice następnie uznał bestię za niebezpieczną i razem z Gastonem udali się się na polowanie. Gdy ogr został okrążony, Gaston przygotowywał się, by go zastrzelić, lecz Belle powstrzymała go, osłaniając stworzenie lustrem. Wtedy kobieta zauważyła rany na plecach ogra, a także demoniczne odbicie Gastona w rozbitym zwierciadle. Oskarżyła Gastona o znęcanie się nad niewinną istotą, na co mężczyzna odparł, że nie potrzebuje lustra, aby wiedzieć, że ogry są złe. Belle pozwoliła stworzeniu odejść, lecz wkrótce ogry przypuściły kolejny atak. Wiedząc, że ojciec nie może chronić swoich ludzi bez armii Lorda LeGume, Belle przyjęła propozycję małżeństwa z Gastonem, aby zabezpieczyć przyszłość królestwa. Jakiś czas później wojna z ogrami nasiliła się. Kiedy bestie naruszyły mury ochronne, Belle i jej matka przygotowywały się do ucieczki z zamku. Na dźwięk zbliżającego się potwora, kobiety ukryły się pod stołem. Mimo to ogr znalazł je. Colette poświęciła swoje życie i pozostała w tyle, każąc strażnikom zabrać jej córkę w bezpieczne miejsce. Wkrótce potem Belle straciła przytomność, a potem obudziła się w swoim łóżku, nie pamiętając tego, co stało się wcześniej. Nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie śmierci matki, dziewczyna z książek dowiedziała się, że skalne trolle mogą przywracać utracone wspomnienia. Mimo sprzeciwu ojca, Belle udała się do Arendelle, gdzie kobieta o imieniu Anna pomogła jej znaleźć zwierzchnika skalnych trolli, Bazaltara. Po drodze wyjaśniły sobie, że straciły matki, ale też Anna ostrzegła ją, że odpowiedź nie zawsze może być satysfakcjonująca. Gdy przez przypadek wypadło jej pudełko z czapką czarodzieja, wyjawiła Belle jakie ma ona właściwości. Uprzedziła ją też przed czarnoksiężnikiem, któremu to wykradła. Nie wymieniła przy tym jego imienia. mały|lewo|[[Bazaltar wydobywa z umysłu Belle wspomnienia na temat śmierci matki.]] Gdy dotarły na miejsce, Bazaltar wydobył z umysłu Belle wspomnienia i przekształcił je w kamień. Następnie kazał jej wrócić do miejsca, gdzie straciła wspomnienia, zaparzyć kamień w herbacie i wypić ją. Kiedy troll wspomógł też Annę, mówiąc jej, że jej ciotka Ingrid nie jest godna zaufania, kobiety razem odeszły na zbocze góry. Tam sztorm wywołany przez Ingrid zrzucił Annę na skraj ścieżki, a Belle, zamiast ratować przyjaciółkę, wybrała kamień z pamięcią od Bazaltara, który i tak straciła. Anna spadła na zbocze, ale przeżyła. Ingrid zabrała od siostrzenicy pudełko z czapką i razem z nią zniknęła w kłębie dymu. Po powrocie do domu, Belle dowiedziała się od swojego ojca, jak zmarła jej matka. Ujrzawszy ogry, które ponownie wtargnęły do królestwa, Belle zasugerowała, aby o pomoc poprosić Rumpelsztyka. Gdy Sir Maurice zwrócił się do Mrocznego o pomoc w wojnie z ogrami, w której szala zwycięstwa zaczęła przechylać się na stronę bestii, Rumpelsztyk zaoferował ochronę jego królestwa w zamian za Belle. Mimo stanowczego sprzeciwu ojca i narzeczonego, kobieta przystała na jego propozycję i została jego służką. Po przyprowadzeniu jej do swojego zamku, Rumpelsztyk pokazał Belle jej "komnatę", będącą w rzeczywistości lochem. Później, podczas nalewania Mrocznemu herbaty, kobieta przypadkowo upuściła filiżankę i wyszczerbiła ją. Tęskniąc za rodziną, Belle wielokrotnie spędzała noce, płacząc i szlochając. Gdy któregoś razu Rumpelsztyk przyszedł do niej, aby ją uciszyć, usłyszeli łomot w głównej sali. Okazało się, że to zakapturzony złodziej, który próbował ukraść Mrocznemu magiczną różdżkę. Chwaląc się swoim łukiem i strzałami, które nigdy nie chybiają, mężczyzna trafił Rumpelsztyka w pierś. Jednakże, jako że ten jest nieśmiertelny, nie wywarło to na nim wrażenia, po czym uwięził złodzieja, poddając go torturom fizycznym. Jako służka Mrocznego, Belle miała za zadanie myć krwawe fartuchy Rumpelsztyka po sesjach tortur. Wkrótce kobieta - wbrew woli czarownika - uwolniła mężczyznę, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ukradł różdżkę podczas ucieczki. Po tym, jak dowiedział się o tym Rumpelsztyk, zmusił Belle, aby towarzyszyła mu w wytropieniu i zabiciu go. Podczas jazdy karocą kobieta powiedziała, że jeśli Mroczny pozwoli odejść złodziejowi bez szwanku, ludzie przestaną widzieć w nim bestię. Wierząc, że ma dobro w swoim sercu, stwierdziła także, że na pewno istnieje coś, co ceni bardziej niż swoją moc. Rumpelsztyk zgodził się z nią, po czym trzpiotowato odparł, że bardziej od mocy kocha swoje rzeczy, ku jej rozczarowaniu. mały|Belle przekonuje [[Rumpelsztyka, aby nie zabijał Robin Hooda.]] Po przybyciu do lasu zostali zatrzymani przez szeryfa. Rumpelsztyk pokazał mu łuk należący do złodzieja i spytał go o jego tożsamość. Mężczyzna w zamian za imię złodzieja chciał spędzić noc z Belle. Mroczny odmówił i uznał, że łatwiej będzie pozbawić go języka. Po jego ponownym przytwierdzeniu szeryf powiedział mu o tym, że poszukiwany przez niego mężczyzna to Robin Hood, a także zdradził mu miejsce jego pobytu. Podążając pieszo, Belle i Rumpelsztyk znaleźli złodzieja, kiedy za pomocą różdżki uleczył chorą kobietę. Mimo że Robin Hood ukradł różdżkę w dobrych intencjach, Mroczny i tak postanowił go zabić, używając do tego jego własnego łuku, po czym za pomocą magii umieścił służkę w ziemi, aby miała dobry widok na to, co za chwilę ma się wydarzyć. Gdy uzdrowiona kobieta wstała i okazało się, że jest brzemienna, Belle błagała Rumpelsztyka, aby nie osieracał dziecka, zabijając mu ojca. Poruszony jej słowami, mężczyzna pozwolił złodziejowi ujść z życiem, zmieniając tor lotu strzały. Po powrocie do zamku Rumpelsztyk pokazał Belle obszerną bibliotekę w wieży. Zaznaczył, że na książkach nie ma być kurzu i by sprzątała szybciej, niż czyta. Służka uśmiechnęła się ku niemu; cieszyła się, że nie jest taki, jak myślała. Później, kiedy Belle próbowała przygotować Rumpelsztykowi herbatę, przypadkowo upuściła filiżankę, wyszczerbiając ją. mały|lewo|Belle używana jako zakładniczka przez [[Czarownica|Czarownicę, Cruellę i Ursulę.]] Podczas pobytu Rumpelsztyka w Camelocie, Belle zainteresowała się przedmiotami, jakie Mroczny trzyma w swoim zamku. Chciała zobaczyć jeden z mieczy w szafie, kiedy nagle wrócił mężczyzna. Rumpelsztyk przyznał się, że okłamał ją w kwestii czasu pobytu w innej krainie, aby sprawdzić, co robi podczas jego nieobecności. Belle powiedziała mu, że jest po prostu ciekawa, ponieważ nigdy nie mówi o tym, skąd pochodzą przedmioty znajdujące się w zamku, zwłaszcza że jej marzeniem jest zwiedzenie świata. Kiedy kobieta zapytała go o podróż do Camelotu, mężczyzna dał jej do wyczyszczenia "pamiątkę", magiczną rękawicę potrafiącą wskazać czyjąś największą słabość. Jak sam przyznał, słabość jest zwykle rzeczą, którą osoba najbardziej kocha. Po przygotowaniu mu herbaty, Belle wygłosiła teorię, że zbiera on różne przedmiotu, aby wypełnić dziurę w swoim sercu. Rumpelsztyk nie zgodził się z nią, po czym wysłał ją na polanę, aby zrobiła pranie. Podczas wieszania ubrań na linkach kobieta zauważyła samotnego psa. Podążyła za nim, a kiedy straciła go z oczu, porwała ją Cruella de Mon. Następnie została zabrana nad Urwisko Demonów, gdzie zmuszono ją do nagrania wiadomości na zaczarowanym dolarze piaskowym, w której błagała Rumpelsztyka, aby przyszedł tu o północy razem z rękawicą, w przeciwnym razie zginie. O wyznaczonej porze pojawił się Mroczny. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że za porwaniem jego służącej stoją Cruella, Czarownica i Ursula. Cruella zażądała od Rumpelsztyka oddania magicznej rękawicy, podczas gdy Ursula miażdżyła Belle swoimi mackami. Kiedy transakcja doszła do skutku, morska wiedźma odepchnęła zakładniczkę, która wpadła wprost w ramiona Rumpelsztyka, po czym wiedźmy zniknęły. Rumpelsztyk pocieszał Belle, mówiąc jej, że już jej nikt nie zrani. Zaskoczona jego troską, kobieta zastanawiała się, dlaczego tak o nią dba. Zakłopotany pytaniem, Mroczny odepchnął ją od siebie i stwierdził, że tylko on może ją zabić, miażdżąc jej serce. W czasie wykonywania swoich obowiązków Belle chciała dowiedzieć się od Rumpelsztyka czegoś o motywach jego przędzenia na kołowrotku. Mroczny wyznał jej, że to pomaga mu zapomnieć. Później kobieta spadła z drabiny po tym, jak zbyt mocno pociągnęła za zasłony, by wpuścić światło do środka zamku. Rumpelsztyk w porę złapał ją w ramiona. Podziękowała mu, ale powiedział, że nie musi zawieszać zasłon, bo przywyknie do światła, po czym niezręcznie postawił na ziemi. Któregoś dnia, kiedy Belle skończyła właśnie robić pranie i polerować srebro, do zamku wrócił Rumpelsztyk wraz ze szlochającym niemowlęciem, którym kazał się jej zająć. Służąca była wstrząśnięta, dowiedziawszy się, że Mroczny ukradł dziecko i zamierza prawdopodobnie wykorzystać je do nikczemnych celów, kiedy wróci po nie po zachodzie słońca. Po tym, jak Belle uspokoiła niemowlę, czytając mu opowieść o Gideonie z książki Jej przystojny bohater, postanowiła zabrać go z zamku. Przed opuszczeniem budynku trafiła do otwartej wieży zamkowej, gdzie znalazła zaklęcie zdolne przywołać Czarną Wróżkę, zapisane językiem wróżek, które była w stanie odczytać i przetłumaczyć. Gdy tylko kobieta skończyła pisać tłumaczenie czaru, pojawił się Rumpelsztyk, który odebrał jej kartkę z przetłumaczonym zaklęciem i dziecko. Ujawnił jej również, że celowo zostawił wieżę otwartą, by kobieta mogła tu wejść, znaleźć czar i go przetłumaczyć. Następnie odszedł, zamykając Belle w wieży. Po niedługim czasie uwolniła ją Błękitna Wróżka, która przekonała ją do uratowania niemowlęcia. Belle przyszła do lasu, gdzie zastała Rumpelsztyka podczas konfrontacji z unieruchomioną przez atrament kałamarnicy Czarną Wróżką. Kobieta podeszła do nich, by odzyskać dziecko. Kiedy Mroczny odkrył jej obecność, atrament kałamarnicy przestał działać, pozwalając wróżce uciec. Nie wiedząc, co zaszło między nim a kobietą, Belle próbowała pocieszyć go i zrozumieć jego cierpienie, ale stwierdziła, że poświęcenie niemowlęcia nie jest odpowiedzią na jego problemy. Rumpelsztyk odparł jednak, że nikt nie rozumie jego bólu. Później Belle zwróciła dziecko jego rodzicom. mały|Belle wierzy, że [[Rumpelsztykowi przeznaczone jest szczęśliwe zakończenie.]] Podczas gdy Rumpelsztyk był w żałobnym nastroju, Belle przypadkowo weszła do jego komnaty, kiedy ten zapalał świeczkę. Mimo że mężczyzna kazał jej odejść, kobieta podeszła do niego, aby odstawić kosz kwiatów na stole. Kiedy Mroczny ostrzegł ją po raz drugi, Belle zauważyła w pobliżu szal. Natychmiast zdała sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna czci pamięć o kimś i złożyła mu kondolencje. Rumpelsztyk poinformował, że ta osoba nie jest martwa, lecz po prostu zaginęła. Przyznał jej, że tego dnia obchodzi ona urodziny, a także stwierdził, że jego dotychczasowe działania zaprzepaściły szansę, aby mogli być razem szczęśliwi. Belle próbowała go pocieszyć, lecz Mroczny stwierdził, że nie jest mu pisane szczęśliwe zakończenie. |-|Alternatywna linia czasu = Zauważając powrót Rumpelsztyka do zamku, Belle udała się do niego, by przywitać go i zapytać, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Blond włosa kobieta, będąca jednym z gości Mrocznego, rozpoznała ją. Nieznajoma powiedziała jej, że Rumpelsztyk wiele o niej mówił. Belle była mile zaskoczona, choć mężczyzna stwierdził, że to nigdy się nie zdarzyło. Kiedy Rumpelsztyk wyrzucił służącą z komnaty, kobieta zauważyła, że mówi do niej ładniejszym tonem. Niemniej jednak odeszła, jak zażądał. W ciągu kilku miesięcy Belle zaczęła powoli poznawać Rumpelsztyka i zaprzyjaźniać się z nim. Pewnego dnia udała się do miasta, aby zakupić żywność, gdzie mieszkańcy plotkowali o tym, że jest ona służką Mrocznego. Po chwili do miasteczka przywieziono na powozie rannego żołnierza, w którym kobieta rozpoznała Samuela, swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Widząc jego ranę zadaną przez zaczarowaną broń, Belle zabrała go ze sobą do zamku, aby go wyleczyć. Mimo że Rumpelsztyk nie był zadowolony obecnością nieznajomego, zgodził się nie zabijać go. Gdy Samuel obudził się, opowiedział przyjaciółce zmyśloną opowieść o tym, w jaki sposób został ranny. Podczas poszukiwania lekarstwa, Belle znalazła przypadkowo w rzeczach Samuela jego notes, z którego dowiedziała się o jego prawdziwych zamiarach - chęci przejęcia sztyletu Mrocznego i wykorzystania Rumpelsztyka do grabieży Zaczarowanego Lasu. Pomimo poznania prawdy, kobieta postanowiła zachować to w tajemnicy. Później Samuel niespodziewanie szybko wrócił do zdrowia. Przyznał się Belle, że przyszedł, aby uratować ją na prośbę jej ojca. Aby tego dokonać, zamierzał użyć puszki Pandory do uwięzienia Rumpelsztyka. Znając jego prawdziwy zamiar związany ze sztyletem, Belle celowo wyprowadziła go z zamku. Przebywając po drugiej stronie drzwi, Samuel próbował przekonać ją do swoich planów, po czym niespodziewanie zniknął. Po chwili wrócił Rumpelsztyk z puszką w ręku i Belle wyjaśniła mu, dlaczego musiała zatrzymać Samuela. Kiedy zapytała o to, gdzie znajduje się teraz mężczyzna, Mroczny powiedział jej, że dotrzymał obietnicy i nie zabił go, choć w tajemnicy uwięził go na bagnach. Jakiś czas później, w czasie rozmowy z Rumpelsztykiem, Belle spytała go o małe ubranka dziecięce, które znalazła w jego zamku. Mroczny przyznał jej, że miał syna i stracił go, tak jak jego matkę. Stał się jednak podejrzliwy i spytał się, czy chce poznać słaby punkt bestii. Belle uśmiechnęła się i zaprzeczyła jakoby był bestią. Rozmowę przerwał na krótko Gaston, który przybył, aby uratować swoją narzeczoną. Rumpelsztyk zachował to spotkanie w tajemnicy, zlekceważył jego wyzwanie i zamienił go w różę, którą następnie podarował Belle. Mężczyzna chciał wiedzieć, co skłoniło dziewczynę do zamieszkania z nim z własnej woli. Belle odpowiedziała, że kierował nią heroizm, poświecenie i chęć zobaczenia świata. Zawsze chciała być dzielna, dlatego zrobiła coś tak odważnego. Przyznała, że nie zobaczyła świata, ale ocaliła wioskę. Co do narzeczonego, nie kochała go, a małżeństwo było zaaranżowane. Dla niej miłość była skomplikowaną tajemnicą, którą koniecznie trzeba odkryć. Gdy przypomniała mu o tym, że miał opowiedzieć o synu, zaproponował jej umowę. Miała udać się na rynek, by kupić mu słomę, a w zamian on opowiedziałby jej tę część swej przeszłości. Zaznaczył, że jej nie ufa i wręcz oczekuje, że nie wróci. mały|lewo|Pocałunek Belle i [[Rumpelsztyka.]] Po drodze Belle spotkała królową, która udała się z nią na spacer. W jego trakcie Regina domyśliła się, że dziewczyna kocha swego pracodawcę. Belle przyznała, że mogłaby go pokochać, ale w jego sercu zakorzenił się mrok. Wtedy królowa zdradziła jej sekret dotyczący pocałunku prawdziwej miłości, który potrafi zdjąć każdą klątwę, nawet tą ciążącą na Rumpelsztyku. Belle wróciła do pałacu Mrocznego i zaznaczyła, że jest jednak szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Przerwała mu pracę na kołowrotku i chciała usłyszeć historię o synu i wiedzieć, czy od tamtej pory nikt go nie pokochał i czy sam był zdolny do tego. Dodała, że nie pragnęła wracać, ale zmieniła zdanie. Pocałowała go i skóra Mrocznego na chwilę wróciła do swego ludzkiego koloru. Belle była zachwycona, że pocałunek działa i chciała, by Rumpelsztyk pocałował ją ponownie. Gdy wyjaśniła mu, co robi, mężczyzna wpadł w furię i zerwał zasłonę z lustra, co chroniło go przed podglądaniem przez królową. Krzyczał do Reginy, że nastawiła Belle przeciwko niemu. Oskarżył służącą o współpracę z królową, o bycie jej "przyjaciółką" lub że "pracuje sama", bo "chce zostać bohaterką, zabijając bestię". Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, o kogo chodzi, ale zarzekała się, że to prawdziwa miłość. Rumpelsztyk wrzasnął do niej, że nikt nie mógłby go pokochać. Następnie wtrącił ją do lochu. Po jakimś czasie przyszedł do niej i kazał jej opuścić jego życie, bo już jej nie potrzebuje. Belle powiedziała mu tylko, że mógł być szczęśliwy, gdyby uwierzył, że komuś może na nim zależeć. Nie chciał zaryzykować, dlatego pozostał tchórzem. Rumpelsztyk odpowiedział, że nie jest nim i kocha moc bardziej niż ją. Usłyszał od Belle, że dokonał wyboru i będzie go żałował, a także pozostanie mu pustka w sercu i wyszczerbiona filiżanka. Potem kobieta wyszła z celi i opuściła zamek Mrocznego. Jakiś czas później Belle ponownie spotkała Robin Hooda, razem z którym miała wiele przygód. Dowiedziała się również, że przyjął on inną postać, kiedy wkradł się do zamku Rumpelsztyka w poszukiwaniu magicznej różdżki.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/587649181071736832 Belle spędzała czas w lokalnej tawernie, gdzie podsłuchała rozmowę krasnoludka Marzyciela z braćmi, którym powiedział o tym, jak dziwnie się czuje. Kobieta zaczepiła go, mówiąc mu, że jest zakochany. Na to Marzyciel zaczął opowiadać jej o wróżce Novie, która wspominała mu o obejrzeniu świetlików na wzgórzu. Belle zaśmiała się i wytłumaczyła mu, że było to zaproszenie. Gdy Marzyciel spytał ją, czym jest miłość, kobieta uśmiechnęła się i uznała, że jest to najlepsze uczucie na świecie, ponieważ daje nadzieję i pozwala marzyć. Sama wiedziała to wszystko z autopsji, gdyż miała złamane serce. Następnie poradziła krasnoludkowi, aby udał się do Novy i był z nią, skoro wciąż ma szansę. mały|Belle podczas poszukiwań [[Yaoguaia.]] Jakiś czas później Marzyciel przyszedł do przebywającej w tawernie Belle i podziękował jej za poradę, ponieważ razem z ukochaną zamierzali uciec. Belle ucieszyła się i pogratulowała mu. Z drugiego stołu usłyszeli, jak mężczyźni nawoływali do walki z potworem znanym jako Yaoguai. Marzyciel zachęcał ją do przyłączenia się, ale ta nie chciała, gdyż wolała książki, w których wszystko się dobrze kończy. Wspomniała mu mgliście o swej nieprzyjemnej historii z bestią, ale w końcu udała się za resztą wojowników. Zanim się rozstali, krasnoludek wręczył jej pył od wróżek i wyjaśnił, że ma dobroczynne działanie, dlatego może jej się przydać. Kobieta z uśmiechem pobiegła za mężczyznami udającymi się na polowanie. Podczas jazdy powozem Claude dokuczał jej, widząc, że ciągle pogrążona jest w lekturze. Aby odegrać się na nim, Belle powiedziała mu, że według książki Yaoguai mieszka w pobliżu jeziora. Słysząc to, Claude i jego sojusznicy zrzucili ją z powozu, chcąc zlokalizować bestię szybciej od niej. Belle wstała i z uśmiechem przeczytała z książki, że "Yaoguai woli góry, śpi w dzień, a poluje w nocy", po czym udała się pod jego pieczarę. Belle podkradła się do jaskini Yaoguaia, uzbrojona tylko w sztylet. Obudziła potwora z płonącą głową, gdy stopą złamała gałązkę. Na ratunek kobiecie przyszła Mulan. Strzeliła z łuku do potwora, przez co ten uciekł. Skierowała ku Belle swoje niezadowolenie z zepsutego wielotygodniowego polowania. Belle zarefowała pomoc w ponownym wytropieniu stworzenia, ale Mulan odmówiła i kazała jej trzymać się z daleka. Mężczyźni z powozu ponownie spotkali Belle, gdy była w mieście, i w zemście za kłamstwo próbowali zrzucić ją do studni. Uratowała ją napotkana wcześniej Mulan. Kobieta przemyślała ofertę Belle i tym razem ją przyjęła. Sama była jednak ranna, dlatego powierzyła to zadanie towarzyszce. Musiała tylko pokazać duszę wojownika i walczyć o to, na czym jej zależy. Belle zwabiła potwora do miasteczka, gdzie oblała wodą jego gorejący ogniem kark, osłabiając go na chwilę. Yaoguai zaczął pisać pazurem słowa na posadzce, które oznaczały "ocal mnie". Kobieta schowała miecz do pochwy i obsypała zwierzę czarodziejskim pyłem. Gdy magia opadła, zamiast potwora z ziemi powstał mężczyzna. Wyjaśnił, że Czarownica, przeciwna jego miłości do księżniczki Aurory, zaklęła go w potwora i wysłała do tej krainy. Nikt nie rozumiał jego ostrzeżeń, aż do tej pory. Chciał się odwdzięczyć i tak Belle przedstawiła mu Mulan, którą się zaopiekował. Belle zdecydowała się opuścić to towarzystwo, gdyż sama pragnęła odzyskać Rumpelsztyka. Ten zamiar przerwała królowa, która wytropiła ją za pomocą kompanów z powozu i uwięziła. mały|lewo|[[Killian Jones|Hak odkrywa, że Belle jest bezużyteczna i nie pomoże mu pokonać Rumpelsztyka.]] Belle była przetrzymywana jako więźniarka w pałacu Złej Królowej, gdzie została przykuta łańcuchem do łóżka i utrzymywana przy życiu przez nieznany okres czasu. Jej więzienia strzegł Claude, którego Regina najęła na swojego nowego rycerza. Któregoś dnia do komnaty zbliżył się nieznajomy pod pretekstem dostarczenia więźniarce jedzenia. Między nim a strażnikiem wywiązała się walka, z której zwycięsko wyszedł Hak. Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi i powiedział Belle, że przybył ją uratować. Spytany dlaczego, Hak wyjaśnił, że kobieta musi pomóc mu pokonać Rumpelsztyka, który uwięził jej ojca. Belle nie uwierzyła w jego słowa i powiedziała, że chce porozmawiać z Mrocznym. Gdy Hak pozostawał nieugięty, kobieta przyznała, że nie wie, w jaki sposób zabić Rumpelsztyka, a nawet gdyby wiedziała, nie powiedziałaby mu. Jako że Belle nie kupiła jego kłamstw i odmówiła mu, Hak ogłuszył ją, przez co straciła przytomność. Następnie próbował ją zabić, lecz powstrzymała go Zła Królowa. Podczas pierwszej klątwy Po rzuceniu Mrocznej Klątwy Belle została pozbawioną pamięci pacjentką na oddziale psychiatrycznym szpitala miejskiego w Storybrooke. Po przypomnieniu sobie swojego życia w Zaczarowanym Lesie, pan Gold odzyskał wspomnienia o tym, w jaki sposób stracił Belle - wierzył, że jest za to odpowiedzialny jej ojciec, znany teraz jako niejaki Moe French, właściciel kwiaciarni. Pewnego dnia odebrał mu furgonetkę służącą do dostarczania kwiatów, gdyż nie otrzymał od niego należnego czynszu. Potem dom pana Golda został splądrowany i wykradziono z niego kilka przedmiotów, w tym wyszczerbioną filiżankę, symbol miłości do Belle. Emmie udało się odzyskać wszystkie skradzione rzeczy z wyjątkiem tej ostatniej. Podejrzewając, że za włam odpowiedzialny był Moe, pan Gold porwał go i siłą próbował zmusić do wyjawienia prawdy, jednocześnie obwiniając go za śmierć Belle. Później okazało się, że filiżankę ukradła Regina. Użyła jej, aby sprowokować pana Golda i zmusić go do wyjawienia swojego prawdziwego imienia, chcąc mieć pewność, że odzyskał wspomnienia sprzed klątwy. Zadowolona kobieta oddała mu filiżankę, a potem odwiedziła Belle w szpitalu. Pan Gold wciąż był nieświadomy tego, że jego utracona miłość wciąż żyje. mały|[[Jefferson uwalnia Belle z oddziału psychiatrycznego szpitala.]] Zły na Reginę za to, że kobieta zerwała z nim umowę, Jefferson zakradł się na oddział psychiatryczny, by uwolnić Belle i zjednoczyć ją z panem Goldem, wierząc, że mężczyzna zemści się na pani burmistrz za to, co zrobiła jego ukochanej. Przebrał się za członka personelu szpitala i zakradł się do celi kobiety, wcześniej odurzając pielęgniarkę. Kazał Belle odnaleźć pana Golda i powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, co ją spotkało, w szczególności o tym, że więziła ją Regina. Kobieta przyszła do lombardu i opowiedziała o wszystkim panu Goldowi. Mężczyzna był wstrząśnięty, widząc ją żywą, i choć Belle nie pamiętała go, on obiecał ją chronić. Kiedy wraz z nią udał się do lasu w kierunku studni życzeń, Mroczna Klątwa została zdjęta. Belle odzyskała swoje wspomnienia z Zaczarowanego Lasu, w tym miłość do pana Golda, którego nadal pieszczotliwie nazywa Rumpelsztykiem. Po dotarciu do studni mężczyzna wrzucił do niej eliksir prawdziwej miłości, sprowadzając magię do Storybrooke. Po pierwszej klątwie Podczas rozmowy przy studni życzeń Belle spytała pana Golda, czy uwolnienie magii ma jakiś związek z chęcią zemsty na Reginie za to, co jej zrobiła. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że nie to było jego zamiarem, ale chętnie może wykorzystać do tego odzyskaną moc. Kobieta poprosiła go, aby przysiągł, że nie użyje magii i nie będzie szukać zemsty na Reginie. Mężczyzna zgodził się. Jednakże później pan Gold znalazł sposób, aby pośrednio zaszkodzić swojemu wrogowi - wezwał Widmo, które miało wyssać duszę kobiety. Po odkryciu prawdy, zdenerwowana Belle opuściła mężczyznę, pełna łez wściekłości i frustracji. Po tym, jak potwór zniknął, nie krzywdząc Reginy, Belle wróciła do ukochanego i oświadczyła mu, że pozostanie przy nim, ponieważ wciąż jest "potworem". mały|lewo|Belle spotyka się ze [[Moe French|swoim ojcem.]] W nocy Belle miała koszmar, w którym pan Gold zaatakował Leroya i zaczął dusić go, przyjmując postać Mrocznego. Obudziła się cała w zimnych potach i poszła poszukać ukochanego. Znalazła go w piwnicy, gdzie potajemnie prządł złoto ze słomy i uprawiał magię. Następnego dnia spytała go o to, co robił zeszłej nocy. Gdy mężczyzna próbował zmienić temat, kobieta nazwała go tchórzem, ponieważ nie chce pozwolić jej być częścią swojego życia. Następnie, nic mu nie mówiąc, Belle udała się do baru Babci, gdzie poznała Ruby. Kelnerka powiedziała jej, że biblioteka miejska jest zamknięta i że mogłaby tam pracować. Kobieta poszła zobaczyć budynek, ale na miejscu została rozproszona, a następnie porwana przez Williama Smee, który przyprowadził ją do Moe Frencha. Początkowo Belle była szczęśliwa, widząc ponownie swojego ojca, ale zezłościła się, gdy mężczyzna kazał jej zerwać wszelkie relacje z panem Goldem. Nie będąc w stanie jej przekonać, Moe rozkazał panu Smee zabrać córkę za granicę miasta, aby pozbawić ją pamięci. Belle została przykuta kajdankami do wózka górniczego, którym miała wyjechać z miasta. Została jednak uratowana przez magię pana Golda. Kobieta postanowiła, że nie chce, aby Rumpelsztyk był częścią jej życia, skoro nie potrafi jej zaufać, była również niezadowolona z tego, że ojciec podejmuje decyzje za nią. Następnie udała się do baru, by tam spędzić trochę czasu. Ruby wręczyła jej zostawione dla niej w recepcji pudełko zawierające klucz do biblioteki. Belle udała się tam, a wewnątrz spotkała pana Golda. Mężczyzna przyznał jej, że sprowadził magię do Storybrooke, gdyż nie potrafi bez niej żyć. Wyznał także, że praktykuje magię, aby móc opuścić miasto bez utraty wspomnień i odnaleźć swojego syna. Po opowiedzeniu jej wszystkiego, mężczyzna udał się w kierunku wyjścia, ale Belle zatrzymała go. Postanowiła zacząć od nowa swój związek z nim i zaprosiła go na hamburgery do baru Babci. W barze Babci Belle wraz z górnikami świętowała odkrycie diamentów w kopalniach Storybrooke, z których można stworzyć czarodziejski pył niezbędny do sprowadzenia Emmy i Mary Margaret z Zaczarowanego Lasu. Podczas celebracji kobieta zauważyła Ruby rozmawiającą z Billym, który ewidentnie z nią flirtował. Zauważając oczywisty dyskomfort przyjaciółki, Belle pomogła jej odrzucić ofertę mężczyzny, mówiąc, że razem z nią umówiła się już na babski wieczór. Kiedy Billy odszedł, Belle uznała go za przystojnego, lecz Ruby - trapiona czymś innym - udała się na zaplecze. Następnego dnia rano okazało się, że Billy został zamordowany, a główną podejrzaną była Ruby, która nie pamiętała, co robiła w nocy podczas przemiany w wilka. David i Babcia wierzyli w jej niewinność, podobnie jak Belle, która pozwoliła im ukryć Ruby w bibliotece przed wściekłymi mieszkańcami. Na wszelki wypadek kobieta została przykuta łańcuchami. Kiedy Belle uwolniła ją na jej prośbę, Ruby uwięziła przyjaciółkę, by ta nie mogła powstrzymać jej przed konfrontacją z wściekłym tłumem. Jakiś czas później David prawdopodobnie uwolnił Belle po tym, jak okazało się, że za śmierć Billy'ego odpowiedzialny był Albert Spencer, a Ruby została oczyszczona z zarzutów. mały|Belle i [[pan Gold na randce w barze Babci.]] Belle i pan Gold udali się na umówioną wcześniej randkę do baru na hamburgery. Ich rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się Reginy, która poprosiła mężczyznę o pomoc w powstrzymaniu ich wspólnego wroga - Cory. Kiedy Belle spytała, kim jest ta kobieta, ukochany powiedział jej, że kimś, kogo nie chciałaby nigdy spotkać. Pan Gold wspomniał, że już raz ją pokonał, ale Regina przypomniała mu, że było to wtedy, kiedy "nie miał niczego do stracenia". Wiedząc, że to o nią chodzi, Belle zaczęła się denerwować, obawiając się, że Cora może ją skrzywdzić. W lombardzie Belle przygotowywała się na piknik z ukochanym, kiedy przyszli Emma, David i Mary Margaret. Oskarżyli pana Golda o śmierć Archiego, na co kobieta zareagowała z niedowierzaniem. Mroczny udowodnił swoją niewinność, dając Emmie możliwość zajrzenia we wspomnienia psa Archiego, Pongo, jedynego świadka śmierci swojego właściciela, przy użyciu łapacza snów. Zauważyła, jak Regina z zimną krwią zabiła terapeutę, nie podejrzewając, że jest to Cora podszywająca się pod panią burmistrz. Belle, wraz z innymi mieszkańcami, uczestniczyła w pogrzebie Archiego. Potem spotkała się z panem Goldem, który szczęśliwie poinformował ją o stworzeniu eliksiru, dzięki któremu zdoła przekroczyć granicę miasta bez utraty pamięci, polewając nim szal syna. Kobieta chciała iść wraz z nim, ale mężczyzna powiedział jej, że mikstury starczy tylko na jedną osobę. Później Belle sortowała książki w ramach przygotowań do otwarcia biblioteki. Odwiedził ją mężczyzna, w którym rozpoznała kapitana Haka. Kobieta próbowała uciec, lecz pirat zablokował jej drogę. Wywróciła więc na niego regał z książkami, po czym ukryła się w windzie. Stamtąd zadzwoniła do pana Golda i poinformowała go o całym zajściu. Kobieta czekała w windzie aż do przybycia ukochanego. Po zjednoczeniu z nim udała się do lombardu. W drodze pan Gold opowiedział jej o tym, jak pirat dawno temu odebrał mu jego żonę, Milah. Na pytanie, co stało się z kobietą, Mroczny odparł, że zmarła. W lombardzie okazało się, że szal należący do syna Golda zniknął. Mężczyzna postanowił go odzyskać. Przed odejściem wręczył ukochanej załadowany pistolet, by mogła chronić się przed piratem. mały|lewo|Belle podczas konfrontacji z [[Killian Jones|kapitanem Hakiem.]] Belle wróciła do biblioteki, gdzie znalazła węzeł zostawiony przez Haka. Po przejrzeniu odpowiedniej książki dowiedziała się, że jest to węzeł pochodzący ze statku i domyśliła się, że pirat przybył do miasta swoim okrętem. Kobieta udała się do portu, gdzie zauważyła ptaka siedzącego na czymś niewidzialnym. Rozsypując piasek, odnalazła schodki prowadzące na pokład. Pod pokładem znalazła uwięzionego Archiego i uwolniła go, każąc mu znaleźć pana Golda i przyprowadzić go tu. Belle rozpoczęła poszukiwania szala i w roztargnieniu odłożyła pistolet. Po chwili pojawił się Hak z poszukiwanym przez nią przedmiotem w ręku. Oboje rzucili się po broń, lecz chwycił ją pirat i wymierzył nią w jej czoło. Ujawnił jej, że to pan Gold zabił Milah, wyrywając jej serce i miażdżąc je. Mimo to kobieta wierzyła, że jej ukochany zmienił się na lepsze. Udało jej się uciec spod pokładu statku z szalem, uderzając pirata wiosłem, lecz Hak powstrzymał ją przed opuszczeniem okrętu. Po chwili pojawił się pan Gold, który ochronił ukochaną przed napastnikiem. Kobieta powstrzymała go przed zabiciem pirata i przekonała do opuszczenia statku. Później, nocą, Belle była świadkiem, jak pan Gold oblał szal syna eliksirem i przekroczył granicę miasta bez utraty pamięci. Kobieta obiecała czekać na niego. Nagle została postrzelona w ramię przez Haka. Upadając, przekroczyła granicę Storybrooke i wylądowała w ramionach pana Golda, pozbawiona wspomnień. Nie rozpoznała swojego imienia, widziała natomiast, jak Mroczny stworzył kulę ognistą w ręce. Po chwili na granicy miasta rozbił się samochód prowadzony przez człowieka spoza Storybrooke. mały|[[Pan Gold za pomocą magii leczy postrzeloną i pozbawioną pamięci Belle.]] Zdezorientowana Belle nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Pan Gold, martwiąc się o jej zdrowie, uleczył ją za pomocą magii, co tylko ją przeraziło. Po chwili na miejsce wypadku przyjechała Emma razem z Davidem i Mary Margaret. Podczas wzywania karetki Mary Margaret uspokajała spanikowaną Belle, a później przekazała ją w ręce pielęgniarki w szpitalu. Jako pacjentka kobieta próbowała odpocząć i zregenerować siły, lecz obudził ją pan Gold, całując ją. Przerażona Belle zaczęła krzyczeć, aż do momentu wyjścia mężczyzny. Później pan Gold wrócił do niej, przynosząc ze sobą wyszczerbioną filiżankę. Powiedział, że jest ona zaczarowana i miał nadzieję, że dzięki niej odzyska swoje wspomnienia. Kobieta była jednak wystraszona i niepewna, ponownie mając do czynienia z magią. Kiedy mężczyzna nachalnie próbował wręczyć jej filiżankę do ręki, sfrustrowana Belle w porywie gniewu chwyciła ją i rzuciła o ścianę, rozbijając ją na kawałki. Kazała mu odejść, na co mężczyzna ze łzami w oczach wyszedł ze szpitala. W czasie pobytu w szpitalu odwiedzała ją Ruby. Próbując ją rozweselić, kobieta przynosiła jej różne rzeczy, w tym jej ulubioną książkę. Belle, pełna podejrzeń, wypytywała ją o wypadek i człowieka, który użył magii, by ją uleczyć. Martwiąc się o jej stan, Ruby ignorowała pytania i próbowała przekonać ją, że są to tylko halucynacje wywołane lekami. Zdenerwowana, że nikt jej nie wierzy, Belle dostała ataku i musiała zostać uspokojona strzykawką przez pielęgniarkę. Później, tej nocy, Greg Mendell, kierowca biorący udział w wypadku samochodowym, odwiedził Belle w jej sali. Kobieta była przekonana, że - tak jak inni - nie uwierzy w kulę ognistą stworzoną za pomocą magii, lecz mężczyzna przyznał, że również ją widział. Przebywając jeszcze w szpitalu, Belle odwiedziła Regina. Czując się nieswojo w obecności kobiety, pacjentka spytała, czy były przyjaciółkami. Mills wspomniała, że znały się, po czym zaczęła wypytywać o pana Golda i sztylet Mrocznego. Belle jednak niczego nie pamiętała, tak więc Regina za pomocą magii pozbawiła ją przytomności, a następnie wzniosła w powietrze wszystkie rzeczy z jej torby, próbując znaleźć wskazówki na temat lokalizacji sztyletu. mały|lewo|Pozbawiona wspomnień Belle rozmawia przez telefon z [[Pan Gold|panem Goldem.]] Belle odebrała telefon od pana Golda. Zażenowana kobieta próbowała po raz kolejny przekonać go, że go nie pamięta, lecz mężczyzna wiedział o tym. Chciał tylko porozmawiać z nią po raz ostatni przed swoją śmiercią. Opisał ją jako osobę, którą znał wcześniej: piękną kobietę, która pokochała bestię, nieustannie szukającą dobra w ludziach, którzy są źli. Zanim Belle zdążyła odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna rozłączył się. Gdy pan Gold złożył jej wizytę w szpitalu, Belle była szczęśliwa i poczuła ulgę, dowiadując się, że nie umarł. Od czasu rozmowy telefonicznej uznała go za godnego zaufania i była przekonana, że chce pomóc jej odzyskać wspomnienia. Próbowała podziękować mu za uzdrowienie, ale mężczyzna unikał tematu magii, co ją rozczarowało. Podczas gdy Gold poszedł po jej wypis ze szpitala, Belle pakowała swoje rzeczy. Po chwili odwiedziła ją Regina i przedstawiła się jako burmistrzyni miasta. Gdy dowiedziała się on niej, że pan Gold ma zamiar pomóc przywrócić jej wspomnienia, Regina nie była zadowolona. Udając, że pochyla się, aby podnieść przedmiot z podłogi, kobieta wyczarowała karteczkę z logiem lokalnego baru "Królicza Nora". Regina spytała, czy ten przedmiot należy do niej. Choć Belle odparła, że nie, Regina zasugerowała, by lepiej się mu przyjrzała. Po chwili kobieta oświadczyła jej, że pamięta, kim jest. W rzeczywistości Regina wręczyła jej fałszywe wspomnienia, aby zastąpić te, które straciła wcześniej. mały|Lacey spędza czas w [[Królicza Nora|Króliczej Norze.]] Belle przyjęła imię Lacey, a po opuszczeniu szpitala poszła do Króliczej Nory, gdzie grała w bilarda i rozmawiała z panem Clarkiem. Kiedy do baru przyszedł pan Gold, kobieta pamiętała go jako człowieka, który odwiedzał ją w szpitalu. Później Keith próbował z nią flirtować, lecz Lacey odrzuciła go. Gdy pan Gold zaprosił ją na randkę do Babci, kobieta przyjęła jego propozycję z litości do niego. Mimo wcześniejszego odrzucenia Keitha, Lacey postanowiła spotkać się z nim za barem Babci. Podczas randki kobieta była pod wrażeniem przystępnej osobowości Golda, mimo że ludzie mówili inaczej. Kiedy mężczyzna przypadkowo wylał wino na jej sukienkę, kobieta - pod pretekstem jej wyczyszczenia - udała się na spotkanie z Keithem. Pan Gold przyłapał ich i rzucił się na mężczyznę, podejrzewając, że napadł na Lacey, po czym kazał mu odejść. Kobieta wyznała Goldowi prawdziwy powód spotkania z nim. Nie przyciągała jej osobowość miłego faceta i stwierdziła, że nie pasują do siebie, gdyż nie jest Belle, o której stale mówi. Później, na parkingu przy barze, Lacey była świadkiem, jak pan Gold bił Keitha. Była zaintrygowana jego mroczną stroną i ze złośliwym uśmiechem oglądała dalszą bójkę. Potem Lacey i pan Gold udali się na spacer ulicami miasta. Przez lunetę przyglądał się im Hak z wieży zegarowej. mały|lewo|Lacey zafascynowana mroczną naturą [[pan Gold|pana Golda.]] Pewnego ranka, na ulicy miasta, pan Gold oskarżył doktora Whale'a o to, że w sposób sugestywny spojrzał się na Lacey, po czym zaczął go zastraszać. Za zgodą kobiety przewrócił go i zbliżył swój but do jego twarzy, kiedy nagle z pensjonatu wybiegł Neal, powstrzymując go. Był oburzony działaniami swojego ojca i przypomniał mu o tym, jak dawno temu zamienił człowieka w ślimaka. Rozbawiona Lacey chciała się dowiedzieć o tym więcej, ale pan Gold poprosił ją, by odeszła, chcąc na osobności porozmawiać z synem. Później kobieta spędzała z panem Goldem czas w sklepie, pijąc alkohol. Była rozdrażniona i zła, gdy mężczyzna poprosił ją, by przeszła do innego pomieszczenia, kiedy Mary Margaret i David przyszli do niego, prosząc o pomoc w odnalezieniu Reginy. Usłyszała ich rozmowę na temat magii. Po ich odejściu opowiedziała Goldowi o tym, co słyszała. Mroczny przyznał jej, że włada magią, po czym wyczarował dla niej naszyjnik. Po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że jest nieśmiertelny, Lacey zastanawiała się, czy ona również może być wiecznie młoda, dzięki czemu mogliby być razem. Pan Gold wyznał, że jest to możliwe, ale wspomniał, że bycie nieśmiertelnym nie znaczy wcale, że nie można zostać zabitym. Następnie opowiedział jej o przepowiedni od wyroczni, według której pewien chłopiec będzie jego zgubą. Lacey zasugerowała, aby zabił tę osobę, lecz mężczyzna stwierdził, że to nie jest takie proste. Później Leroy przyszedł do lombardu, aby wręczyć panu Goldowi eliksir, dzięki któremu Lacey odzyskałaby swoje prawdziwe wspomnienia. Po chwili z zaplecza wyszła kobieta. Podeszła do lady, gdzie nalała sobie whisky, lecz przypadkowo trochę rozlała. Chwyciła leżącą w pobliżu szmatę, nie wiedząc, że to szal Baelfire'a, aby wyczyścić bałagan. Pan Gold ze złością odebrał jej przedmiot, krzycząc, że należał on do jego syna. Zaskoczona brunetka przeprosiła go za swój błąd, lecz mężczyzna powiedział jej, że wściekł się, gdyż nie pogodził się ze śmiercią Baelfire'a. Zdając sobie sprawę, że potrzebuje Belle, a nie Lacey, Mroczny wlał eliksir pamięci do wyszczerbionej filiżanki i dał go jej do wypicia, dzięki czemu kobieta odzyskała swoje prawdziwe wspomnienia. mały|Pocałunek Belle i [[pan Gold|pana Golda.]] Pan Gold przeprosił ją, że zwrócił jej pamięć na chwilę przed śmiercią spowodowaną aktywowanym zabezpieczeniem klątwy, ale powiedział, że potrzebuje jej wsparcia. Następnie Belle pocieszała mężczyznę, kiedy ten rozpaczał nad śmiercią syna. Dzięki połączonym mocom Emmie i Reginie udało się powstrzymać zabezpieczenie klątwy, lecz Greg i Tamara porwali Henry'ego. Belle była wraz z ukochanym w porcie, kiedy dowiedziała się o porwaniu chłopca. Pan Gold postanowił wyruszyć wraz z bohaterami w misję ratunkową, aby uratować swojego wnuka. Choć Belle również chciała udać się wraz z nimi, Mroczny przekonał ją do pozostania i ochrony miasta. Mężczyzna podejrzewał, że nie wróci z tej podróży, lecz kobieta była przekonana, że jeszcze się zobaczą. Następnie pocałowała go na pożegnanie i oświadczyła, że syn byłby z niego dumny. Kiedy Jolly Roger z panem Goldem i bohaterami na pokładzie udał się przez portal do Nibylandii, Belle ze łzami w oczach przyglądała się zniknięciu okrętu. Nagle Archie, Nieśmiałek, Mędrek, Gapcio, Wesołek, Leroy, pan Clark, matka przełożona i Walter podbiegli do niej, dumni z tego, że miasto zostało uratowane. Belle przerwała ich radosny nastrój i poinformowała, że Henry został porwany, a miasto trzeba zabezpieczyć, by nikt z zewnątrz nie dostał się do Storybrooke. Wszyscy razem udali się do kopalni, aby wydobyć czarodziejski pył, niezbędny składnik zaklęcia maskującego. Dzięki niemu Belle skutecznie rzuciła czar, który objął całe miasto i zabezpieczył je przed przyjazdem obcych. mały|lewo|Belle otrzymuje wiadomość od [[Pan Gold|pana Golda.]] Potem, podczas pobytu w barze, kobieta zwierzyła się Archiemu z tego, iż obawia się, że pan Gold zginie podczas misji ratunkowej. Chciała pomóc w ratowaniu Henry'ego, lecz terapeuta przekonywał ją, że zrobiła już to, co powinna. Kobieta chciała jednak być bardziej użyteczna. Nagle z Nibylandii do miasta przybyła Ariel, dostarczając Belle muszlę z wiadomością od pana Golda. W niej poprosił ją, aby w lombardzie znalazła przedmiot, który zdoła pokonać Piotrusia Pana. Dzięki jego wskazówkom znalazła puszkę Pandory. Po chwili pojawili się Michael i John, wysłannicy Piotrusia, którzy przybyli po puszkę, by ją zniszczyć. Zakneblowali Belle i Ariel i odebrali im przedmiot. Po uwolnieniu się kobiety pobiegły do kopalni, gdzie powstrzymały mężczyzn przed zniszczeniem puszki Pandory. Po tym, jak Belle odzyskała przedmiot, John i Michael przyznali, że pomagają Piotrusiowi, ponieważ ten przetrzymuje ich siostrę, Wendy. Kobieta przysięgła im, że bohaterowie pokonają Pana i odzyskają ich siostrę. Następnie Belle była świadkiem, jak Ariel popłynęła do Nibylandii, by dostarczyć puszkę Pandory panu Goldowi. Po bezpiecznej podróży bohaterów z Nibylandii do Storybrooke Belle radośnie przywitała się z panem Goldem i Nealem. Aby upewnić się, że Piotruś Pan nie będzie już stanowił zagrożenia, Mroczny ukrył go zamkniętego w puszkę Pandory w swoim lombardzie. Później Belle pomagała ukochanemu przebrać się i mimochodem wspomniała o niekończących się możliwościach ich wspólnej przyszłości. Pan Gold stwierdził jednak, że chce jedynie przyszłości, w której byliby razem. Następnego dnia, kiedy Belle i Mroczny opuszczali sklep, David, Emma i Mary Margaret poinformowali ich, że Piotruś jakimś cudem nadal kontroluje Cień. Wszyscy razem postanowili zabić Pana. Udali się na granicę Storybrooke, gdzie Gold uwolnił go z puszki Pandory po drugiej stronie linii wyznaczającej miasto, gdzie nie ma magii, tak aby Emma mogła go zabić, strzelając do niego z pistoletu. Jednak podczas rozmowy okazało się, że jest to Henry, a Piotruś zamienił się z nim ciałami chwilę przed tym, jak miał zostać uwięziony w puszce, przez co to Henry, a nie on, został w niej zamknięty. Bohaterowie pobiegli do krypty, do której Regina zabrała "Henry'ego", by chronić go przed "Piotrusiem". Na miejscu spotkali Haka, Neala i Dzwoneczka. Po wdarciu się do środka grupa zauważyła nieprzytomną Reginę. Gold oznajmił im, że Piotruś ukradł zwój Mrocznej Klątwy. mały|Belle załamana po śmierci [[Pan Gold|pana Golda.]] Kiedy Mroczna Klątwa rzucona przez Piotrusia zaczęła ogarniać Storybrooke, pan Gold stwierdził, że może ją powstrzymać jedynie Regina poprzez zniszczenie zwoju i anulowanie swojej klątwy. Najpierw jednak należało przywrócić Henry'emu i Piotrusiowi ich prawdziwe ciała, tak aby Henry mógł dostarczyć Reginie zwój klątwy. Gdy Mroczny użył różdżki Czarnej Wróżki, aby przywrócić chłopcom ich ciała, mężczyzna został w lombardzie z Panem, podczas gdy reszta pobiegła poszukać Henry'ego. Kiedy odnaleźli go z pomocą Babci, Regina wzięła od niego zwój - dotykając go, kobieta straciła przytomność, lecz po chwili ocknęła się z wiedzą o tym, co niesie ze sobą anulowanie klątwy. Chwilę później pojawił się Piotruś Pan, unieruchamiając ich i odbierając Mills zwój. Chłopiec postanowił zabijać bohaterów jednego po drugim, zaczynając od Belle, lecz powstrzymał go Gold. Kobieta słyszała, jak ukochany deklarował swoją miłość do niej oraz Neala, lecz stwierdził, że nie jest mu pisane bycie z nimi. Używając sztyletu, Mroczny zabił Pana i siebie samego, przez co obaj zostali wymazani z istnienia. Po ich zniknięciu Belle upadła na ziemię, pogrążona w rozpaczy po odejściu ukochanego. Regina wyjawiła, że w wyniku cofnięcia swojej klątwy wszyscy wrócą do Zaczarowanego Lasu, a Storybrooke przestanie istnieć. Jedynie Henry - jako urodzony w świecie bez magii - nie zostałby zabrany, dlatego też Mills przekonała Emmę, aby ta została i wraz z synem opuściła miasto. Aby upewnić się, że zawsze będą razem, Regina miała dać im nowe wspomnienia, w których Swan nigdy nie oddała swojego syna do adopcji, oraz sprawić, że zapomnieliby o Storybrooke i wszystkich, których tu poznali. Po pożegnaniu z nimi Regina zniszczyła zwój, powstrzymując zbliżającą się klątwę Piotrusia i anulując swoją własną, przez co wszyscy w Storybrooke wrócili do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Przed drugą klątwą mały|lewo|Belle i inni mieszkańcy [[Zaczarowany Las|Zaczarowanego Lasu wracają do swojej krainy.]] Po tym, jak Regina anulowała swoją klątwę, aby powstrzymać klątwę Piotrusia Pana, wszyscy mieszkańcy Storybrooke wrócili do Zaczarowanego Lasu i przyjęli swoje baśniowe tożsamości, z wyjątkiem Emmy i Henry'ego. W swojej krainie spotkali księżniczkę Aurorę i księcia Phillipa i postanowili udać się do starego pałacu królowej. Przed podjęciem podróży Belle podsłuchała rozmowę Neala z Księciem i Śnieżką, którym opowiedział o chęci udania się do zamku ojca, aby znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby wrócić do Emmy i Henry'ego. Para jednak uświadomiła go, że podróże między światami są teraz niemożliwe, a gdyby w jakiś sposób udałoby mu się to, Emma i Henry i tak go nie pamiętają. Podczas wędrówki Belle powiedziała Nealowi, że wierzy w to, że ponownie spotka swoją rodzinę. Podsunęła mu również nadzieję, że sztylet Mrocznego nie uległ zniszczeniu, przez co Rumpelsztyk tak naprawdę nie odszedł i mogą go odzyskać. Później, kiedy do grupy dołączyła Wesoła Kompania Robin Hooda, Belle z radością przywitała jej przywódcę. Po przybyciu na obrzeża pałacu Regina odkryła, że w jego pobliżu rzucony został czar ochronny i nie można się do niego dostać. Robin Hood oferował wszystkim schronienie w lesie Sherwood. Podczas pobytu w lesie Sherwood grupa została zaatakowana przez skrzydlatą małpę, która nadleciała najpierw nad Neala, a potem Rolanda. Korzystając ze swojej książkowej wiedzy, Belle powiedziała, że wie, iż małpy pochodzą z Oz. Wtedy Regina doszła do wniosku, że to Zła Czarownica z Zachodu okupuje jej zamek. Regina zakradła się z Robin Hoodem do podziemi pałacu, a gdy wyłączyła barierę, Belle wraz z innymi udała się do pałacu. mały|Belle i [[Neal Cassidy|Neal odnajdują kryptę Mrocznego z zamiarem wskrzeszenia Rumpelsztyka.]] Chcąc wskrzesić Rumpelsztyka, Belle i Neal udali się do jego zamku, aby znaleźć przydatne informacje. Kiedy weszli do biblioteki, kobieta zapaliła świecznik, przypadkowo budząc uwięzioną w nim osobę. Kandelabr przedstawił się jako Lumiere i wyjaśnił, że Rumpelsztyk przeklął go po złamaniu umowy. Belle obiecała mu, że odzyska swoją prawdziwą postać, jeżeli pomoże wskrzesić Mrocznego. Lumiere wskazał im dużą książkę leżącą na półce, w której ukryty został klucz do krypty Mrocznego potrafiącej wskrzesić Rumpelsztyka. Świecznik zgodził się również zaprowadzić ich do tego miejsca. Następnego dnia cała trójka udała się do lasu. Na polanie kandelabr wskazał im miejsce pobytu krypty, którą Neal zaczął odkopywać spod grubej warstwy śniegu. Kiedy mężczyzna wyraził swoją niepewność co do tego, czy jest to właściwe miejsce, Lumiere śmiało stwierdził, że tak, argumentując to tym, iż mieszkał w bibliotece Mrocznego od dwustu lat. Wówczas Belle odkryła, że świecznik kłamie, ponieważ Rumpelsztyk stworzył bibliotekę specjalnie dla niej zaledwie trzydzieści lat temu. Przyłapany na oszustwie, Lumiere przyznał, że został przeklęty przez Złą Czarownicę, która chce wskrzeszenia Mrocznego, aby móc kontrolować go sztyletem. Choć Belle ostrzegła Neala o konsekwencjach ożywienia jego ojca, mężczyzna uparcie użył klucza do otwarcia krypty. Jednakże, nie znając ceny swojego czynu, Neal musiał poświęcić swoje życie, aby ożywić Rumpelsztyka. Na krawędzi śmierci został on uratowany przez ojca, który wchłonął go do swojego ciała. Po chwili pojawiła się Zła Czarownica, która odebrała Rumpelsztykowi sztylet i za jego pomocą kazała mu zabić Belle. Zanim jednak zdołał tego dokonać, Lumiere ogłuszył czarownicę ognistymi płomieniami. Załamana Belle uciekła, zabierając ze sobą świecznik i pozostawiając ukochanego na łasce wiedźmy. Po ucieczce Złej Czarownicy, Belle wróciła do pałacu, gdzie opowiedziała Aurorze, Księciu, Phillipowi, Śnieżce i Reginie o poświęceniu Neala i wskrzeszeniu Rumpelsztyka. Podczas gdy każdy zastanawiał się, czego chce wiedźma, Phillip i Aurora przyznali, że Zelena pragnie nienarodzonego dziecka Śnieżki. Wytłumaczyli też, że zostali zmuszeni do milczenia w tej sprawie, w przeciwnym razie naraziliby na niebezpieczeństwo własne dziecko. Po chwili pojawiła się Zelena i za karę zamienia Aurorę i Phillipa w skrzydlate małpy. Następnie Belle widziała − sparaliżowana strachem − jak Zła Czarownica podeszła do unieruchomionej Śnieżki z groźbą, że odbierze jej drugie dziecko, po czym zniknęła. Jakiś czas później, podczas zebrania w pałacu, w którym brali udział Regina, Robin Hood, Śnieżka i wielu innych mieszkańców, Belle była świadkiem spotkania pomiędzy dawno zagubioną księżniczką Roszpunką, którą uratował Książę, a jej rodzicami. mały|lewo|Belle próbuje dowiedzieć się od [[Rumpelsztyka, w jaki sposób pokonać Złą Czarownicę.]] Przez kilka miesięcy Belle, Gburek, Książę, Śnieżka, Regina, Babcia i Robin Hood opracowywali plan kontrataku na Zelenę. Włamali się do zamku Mrocznego, gdzie Belle dowiedziała się od więzionego przez Złą Czarownicę Rumpelsztyka o Glindzie, Dobrej Czarownicy z Południa, która może im pomóc. Książę i Śnieżka dowiedzieli się od niej, że tylko najpotężniejsza biała magia może pokonać Zelenę. Zdając sobie sprawę, że chodzi o ich córkę Emmę, Śnieżka rzuciła kolejną Mroczną Klątwę, aby przenieść wszystkich z powrotem do Storybrooke. Jednakże Zła Czarownica pokrzyżowała ich plany, dodając do klątwy eliksir zapomnienia, który wymazał wszystkim wspomnienia z ostatniego roku w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Podczas drugiej klątwy Nowa klątwa rzucona przez Śnieżkę sprowadziła Belle i resztę mieszkańców Zaczarowanego Lasu z powrotem do Storybrooke. Jednak w wyniku działania Złej Czarownicy wszyscy stracili wspomnienia z roku spędzonego w rodzimej krainie - ostatnim zapamiętanym dniem był ten, w którym Regina powstrzymała klątwę Piotrusia Pana. Belle, żyjąc bez pana Golda, zaczęła prowadzić jego lombard. Kiedy do miasta wróciła Emma, zwołała w ratuszu spotkanie, aby dowiedzieć się, kto stoi za rzuceniem nowej klątwy. Leroy bez zastanowienia oskarżył o to Reginę, z czym zgodziła się Belle, a także inni mieszkańcy. Sfrustrowana burmistrzyni wywołała niewielkie trzęsienie ziemi, po czym zniknęła. W rzeczywistości był to plan Emmy i Reginy, według którego mieszkańcy mieli uwierzyć w winę pani burmistrz, osłabiając czujność prawdziwego winowajcy i dając kobietom możliwość jego złapania. mały|[[Zelena odwiedza Belle w lombardzie.]] Pewnego dnia położna o imieniu Zelena przyszła do lombardu, błędnie nazywając Belle "panią Gold" i prosząc o spotkanie z właścicielem. Kobieta spokojnie stwierdziła, że mężczyzna umarł, na co ta złożyła jej najszczersze kondolencje. Jako klientka Zelena poprosiła Belle o prezent dla dziecka, którego spodziewa się Mary Margaret. Kiedy kobieta szukała odpowiedniego podarku, została magicznie unieruchomiona przez klientkę, która w tym czasie ukradła ze sklepu korzeń nocy. Po tym, jak Zelena zdjęła zaklęcie, Belle odzyskała świadomość, nie przypuszczając nawet, że została okradziona. Emma poinformowała Belle, że pan Gold jakimś cudem żyje, i kazała jej dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób zmartwychwstał. Hak został z nią w lombardzie, aby jej towarzyszyć, podczas gdy Swan i David udali się na poszukiwania Mrocznego. Belle była sceptycznie nastawiona do obecności pirata, zwłaszcza że dwukrotnie próbował ją zabić. Oboje zaczęli przeszukiwać książki w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek informacji, kiedy nagle usłyszeli hałas za drzwiami. Belle pobiegła do nich, wierząc, że to pan Gold. Okazało się jednak, że to Neal, który po dostaniu się do środka stracił przytomność. Po przyjęciu go do szpitala, Emma była zaskoczona dziwnym znakiem wypalonym na jego dłoni. Belle postanowiła to zbadać. Gdy odkryła znaczenie symbolu w jednej z książek, zadzwoniła do Emmy i powiadomiła ją, że ten znak pochodzi od klucza do krypty Mrocznego. Podejrzewano, że mężczyzna otworzył kryptę i wskrzesił swojego ojca, lecz - by móc tego dokonać - powinien był zginąć. Emma dowiedziała się, że Neal wciąż żyje w ciele pana Golda. Po oddzieleniu go od ciała jego ojca mężczyzna umarł. Zasmucona tą wiadomością, pogrążona w żałobie Belle była pocieszana przez Mary Margaret. mały|lewo|Belle próbuje uwolnić [[pan Gold|pana Golda więzionego przez Złą Czarownicę.]] Belle uczestniczyła w pogrzebie Neala, a później brała udział w stypie zorganizowanej w barze Babci. Nagle pojawiła się Zelena, grożąc, że jeśli ktoś wejdzie jej w drogę, będzie miał do czynienia z Mrocznym, którego kontroluje za pomocą sztyletu. Publicznie ogłosiła także, że jest przyrodnią siostrą Reginy i wyzwała ją na pojedynek, który ma odbyć się po zachodzie słońca na Main Street. Podejrzewając, że czarownica knuje coś podłego, Belle, David i Dzwoneczek zablokowali ulice. Mając nadzieję, że pan Gold, mimo bycia kontrolowanym, stanie po ich stronie, Belle postanowiła zakraść się do piwnicy, w której Zelena więziła mężczyznę, by go uwolnić, podczas gdy David, Emma i Dzwoneczek stali na straży. Okazało się jednak, że była to pułapka. Kiedy zza cienia wyszła czarownica, Belle uciekła z piwnicy. Za nią pobiegł pan Gold, który - kontrolowany przez wiedźmę - powiedział bohaterom, aby trzymali się z daleka, w przeciwnym razie ich zabije. Wieczorem Zelena zjawiła się na Main Street w towarzystwie kontrolowanego sztyletem Mrocznego. Belle widziała, jak Zła Czarownica rzuciła Reginą o zegar na wieży, przez co ta wpadła do środka. Zauważyła też, jak po chwili Zelena opuściła wieżę na latającej miotle. Gdy Ariel odwiedziła lombard, Belle była zadowolona, spotykając swoją przyjaciółkę, ponieważ martwiła się o nią, gdyż nie widziała jej od czasu rzucenia nowej klątwy. Pomogła jej i Hakowi w przeszukiwaniu sklepu, mając nadzieję na znalezienie jakiegoś przedmiotu należącego do Erica, dzięki któremu mogliby go odnaleźć. Po tym, jak pirat znalazł płaszcz mężczyzny, Belle oblała go eliksirem lokalizującym. Kiedy przedmiot wzniósł się w powietrze i zaczął kierować się w stronę swojego właściciela, Ariel i Hak pobiegli za nim. mały|[[Regina Mills|Regina przeprasza Belle za wszystko, co jej zrobiła.]] Po przyłapaniu Reginy na przeszukiwaniu lombardu, Belle, wciąż zdenerwowana na nią za to, że więziła ją przez dwadzieścia osiem lat, spytała ją, czego szuka. Kobieta przeprosiła ją i poprosiła o pomoc w znalezieniu czegoś, co pokona kobietę, która kontroluje pana Golda. Po uspokojeniu się Belle przyznała, że próbowała dopasować zbierane przez Zelenę składniki do jakiegoś czaru, by dowiedzieć się, jakie zaklęcie chce rzucić. Chciała jednak wiedzieć, dlaczego serce Reginy jest wyjątkowe i potrzebne czarownicy. Burmistrzyni postanowiła dowiedzieć się tego, rozmawiając z duchem zmarłej matki, dlatego też poprosiła ją o zaczarowaną świecę, którą Mary Margaret zabiła Corę. Kiedy Belle odkryła czar, który chce rzucić Zelena, postanowiła spotkać się z bohaterami w domu Reginy, by poinformować ich o swoim odkryciu. Mary Margaret, która została opętana przez ducha Cory, wyjaśniła, że jej matka, królowa Eva, doprowadziła do zerwania małżeństwa Cory z królem Leopoldem, przez co kobieta porzuciła Zelenę. Belle ujawniła, że zebrane przez czarownicę składniki — odwaga Davida, serce Reginy i mózg pana Golda — są składnikami zaklęcia podróży w czasie. Podejrzewano, że Zelena zamierza cofnąć się w czasie, by zabić Evę i nie doprowadzić do porzucenia jej przez Corę. Regina domyśliła się, że kluczem do złamania klątwy i odzyskania wszystkich wspomnień jest Henry, który musi na nowo uwierzyć w magię. Kiedy Emma wspomniała, że sama uwierzyła w nią dzięki księdze baśni, David zadzwonił do Belle, by poszukała książki w lombardzie, lecz tam jej nie było. Po tym, jak Regina złożyła na czole Henry'ego pocałunek prawdziwej miłości, klątwa została zdjęta i każdy odzyskał wspomnienia z ostatniego roku spędzonego w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Po drugiej klątwie Po zdjęciu drugiej klątwy, ciężarna Mary Margaret została wzięta do szpitala, gdzie zaczęła rodzić. Towarzyszyła jej Belle oraz wielu innych mieszkańców, którzy postanowili chronić jej dziecko przed Zeleną, gdyż było one ostatnim składnikiem zaklęcia podróży w czasie. Kiedy czarownica wtargnęła do szpitala w towarzystwie kontrolowanego Mrocznego, spotkała Belle na korytarzu. Drwiła z niej, mówiąc, że jest potężniejsza od jej prawdziwej miłości do pana Golda. Kobieta nie uwierzyła jej, nie posłuchała również ukochanego, kiedy ten kazał jej uciekać. Podczas ostrej wymiany zdań Zelena za pomocą magii doprowadziła ją do utraty przytomności, przez co ta upadła w ramiona pana Golda. Choć mężczyzna nie chciał opuścić ukochanej, czarownica zmusiła go do udania się za nią. mały|lewo|[[Pan Gold wręcza Belle swój sztylet i oświadcza się jej.]] Kiedy Zelena ukradła noworodka i zamierzała rzucić czar, powstrzymała ją Regina za pomocą białej magii. Odbierając jej sztylet Mrocznego, burmistrzyni przekazała go Belle. Kiedy kobieta wróciła do lombardu, pan Gold czekał tam na nią. Wręczyła mu sztylet, tak aby już więcej nikt nie miał nad nim kontroli. Jedyne, o co go poprosiła, to to, aby nie szukał zemsty na Zelenie, wierząc, że jest zdolny do bycia dobrym. Ze względu na jej ogromne zaufanie do niego, mężczyzna obiecał jej to. Oddał jej jednak ostrze, jednocześnie oświadczając się ukochanej. Belle z radością przyjęła oświadczyny, po czym kochankowie pocałowali się i przytulili. Później, bez wiedzy kobiety, Mroczny podmienił sztylet, zatrzymując prawdziwy, a fałszywy dając Belle. Również w ukryciu przed ukochaną zabił Zelenę, przypadkowo wyzwalając magię z jej naszyjnika, która aktywowała zaklęcie podróży w czasie. Belle, wierząc, że posiada prawdziwy sztylet, próbowała ponownie zwrócić go ukochanemu. Pan Gold nie przyjął go, mówiąc, że ufa jej całkowicie, a następnie zmienił temat na ten dotyczący ich ślubu. Kobieta radośnie poinformowała go, że jej ojciec, Moe, dał im swoje błogosławieństwo. Później Belle i pan Gold brali udział w uroczystości w barze Babci z okazji powitania nowo narodzonego syna Davida i Mary Margaret, podczas której zauważyli strumień światła spowodowany zaklęciem podróży w czasie. Razem z Davidem, Reginą i Robin Hoodem udali się na posterunek, aby sprawdzić, co z Zeleną, zauważyli jedynie pustą celę. Regina podejrzewała, że za zniknięciem kobiety stoi Mroczny, ten jednak powiedział, że Belle ma jego sztylet i na pewno nie zmusiłaby go do skrzywdzenia czarownicy. Aby sprawdzić rzeczywisty bieg zdarzeń, David odtworzył nagranie z monitoringu, które pan Gold potajemnie zmienił za pomocą magii tak, aby wyglądało na to, że więźniarka sama popełniła samobójstwo. Grupa postanowiła nie zbliżać się do portalu czasowego, jednak przypadkowo skorzystali z niego Emma i Hak. Para cofnęła się w czasie, gdzie na nowo odtworzyła pierwsze spotkanie Śnieżki i Księcia, a następnie wróciła do teraźniejszości. Później Belle była świadkiem, jak David i Mary Margaret ogłosili mieszkańcom imię swojego syna, nazwanego po prawdziwym bohaterze - Nealu. mały|Pocałunek Belle i [[pan Gold|pana Golda podczas ceremonii ślubnej.]] W trakcie ceremonii ślubnej Belle i pana Golda Archie udzielał im sakramentu. Kobieta została odprowadzona do stojącego przy terapeucie przyszłego męża przez swojego ojca. Rozpoczynając ślubowanie, Belle wspomniała ukochanemu, że wielokrotnie go traciła: przez mrok, słabość i śmierć, lecz całe życie poświęciła na jego odnajdywanie. Mężczyzna opowiedział jej o byciu niekochanym i braku miłości, którą utożsamiał z bólem, po czym wyznał, że Belle wprowadziła światło do jego życia. Pan Gold obiecał, że nigdy nie zapomni o tym, kim był wcześniej, ani o tym, kim jest teraz. Belle stwierdziła, że nie jest on już potworem, lecz człowiekiem ze skazą, jak każdy inny, co tylko pogłębia jej miłość do niego. Po ślubie kobieta zachęciła pana Golda, aby odwiedził grób Neala. Później pokazała mężczyźnie opuszczoną posiadłość, w której chciała z nim zamieszkać podczas miesiąca miodowego. Wewnątrz, podczas podziwiania budynku i widoku na jezioro, Belle została magicznie unieruchomiona w miejscu przez Golda, który - zgodnie z obietnicą złożoną zmarłemu synowi - podmienił jej fałszywy sztylet na prawdziwy. Po zdjęciu z niej czaru kobieta zaprowadziła go do sali tanecznej, gdzie odbyli swój pierwszy taniec jako mąż i żona. Pan Gold za pomocą magii wyczarował dla niej i siebie olśniewające ubrania, zadbał o oświetlenie i odtworzył muzykę z gramofonu, do której tańczyli walca. Później, tej samej nocy, kiedy Belle spała, mężczyzna wziął prawdziwy sztylet, aby otworzyć tajemniczy przedmiot. Ostatecznie ponownie go zatrzymał, a żonie podrzucił fałszywkę. Podczas pobytu w sklepie pana Golda i Belle odwiedzili David i Hak, którzy poinformowali ich, że władająca magią lodu Elsa uwięziła Emmę w jaskini, w której zamarza na śmierć. David wyjaśnił, że Elsa szuka swojej siostry, Anny, której wisiorek znalazła w lombardzie. Gdy Belle pokazała im zdjęcie przedmiotu, Nolan uświadomił sobie, że naszyjnik należał do osoby, którą znał jako Joan. mały|lewo|Belle używa fałszywego [[Sztylet Mrocznego|sztyletu, aby "zmusić" męża do wyjawienia prawdy.]] Belle wraz z mężem przebywała z lombardzie, kiedy przyszli Emma i Hak, pytając pana Golda o to, czy zna Elsę. Jak wspomniała panna Swan, miał on w swoim skarbcu urnę, w której kobieta została uwięziona. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że nie wie nic o Elsie ani o urnie, która jakimś cudem musiała trafić do jego kolekcji, a historii której nie znał. Hak był przekonany, że Mroczny nie będzie z nimi współpracował, chyba że sam coś na tym zyska. Pan Gold potwierdził, że dawniej był takim człowiekiem, ale od utraty syna i zyskania żony zmienił się, czym zaimponował Belle. W celu uwiarygodnienia swoich słów pozwolił, aby żona za pomocą sztyletu zmusiła go do wyjawienia prawdy. Wówczas również wyznał, że nie wiedział o tym, że Elsa została uwięziona w unie, powiedział też, że nie zna ani jej, ani Anny. W rzeczywistości było to kłamstwem, gdyż sztylet Belle był fałszywy. Niemniej jednak ta deklaracja rozwiała wszelkie wątpliwości Emmy. Pewnego ranka, po przyjściu do biblioteki, Belle znalazła pijanego mężczyznę śpiącego na podłodze w pobliżu półki z książkami. Zadzwoniła po Emmę, która zabrała go na posterunek szeryfa. Poproszona o to, by zaopiekowała się małym Nealem przez jeden dzień, Belle przyszła do mieszkania Mary Margaret i Davida, gdzie kołysała na rękach gaworzące dziecko, siedząc na łóżku Blanchard. Przy ladzie kuchennej Nolan uspokajał żonę zaniepokojoną zostawieniem synka z nianią, mówiąc, że Belle potrafi zająć się ich dzieckiem, a w razie wypadku ma ich numery alarmowe. Gdy Belle odebrała pilny telefon od Emmy, poszła do lombardu po męża i wraz z nim udała się na posterunek szeryfa, gdzie zjawili się także David, Elsa, Henry, Hak, Mary Margaret i Regina. Emma pokazała im film nagrany przez nią podczas pobytu w rodzinie zastępczej, który ujawnił, że Ingrid, Królowa Śniegu, była kiedyś jej przybraną matką. Gdy grupa rozdzieliła się, aby przeszukać ciężarówkę z lodami kobiety, Belle udała się do biblioteki, aby znaleźć przydatne informacje w książkach. Z ukrytym zdenerwowaniem pozwoliła Elsie, aby ta jej towarzyszyła. Nie przyznała się jej do tego, że dawno temu poznała Annę i ją zawiodła. Pozbawiona nadziei Elsa zastanawiała się, czy siostra rzeczywiście zamknęła ją w urnie - jak twierdziła Królowa Śniegu - i nie chce zostać znaleziona. Gnębiona poczuciem winy, Belle postanowiła wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. mały|Belle podczas konfrontacji ze swoim gorszym lustrzanym odbiciem w kryjówce [[Ingrid|Królowej Śniegu.]] Uzbrojona w sztylet, kazała panu Goldowi, by ten zabrał ją do kryjówki Królowej Śniegu. Weszła do środka, podczas gdy mężczyzna stał na czatach przed wejściem. Kobieta miała nadzieję, że znajdzie czapkę Czarodzieja i za pomocą szantażu zmusi kobietę, by ujawniła lokalizację Anny. Zamiast tego odkryła lustro, które ujawniło jej gorsze odbicie. Nazwało ją tchórzem, po czym stwierdziło, że dzierżony przez nią sztylet jest fałszywy. Będąc w transie, Belle zraniła ostrzem męża w szyję. Pan Gold teleportował się wraz z nią do lombardu, gdzie kobieta odzyskała świadomość. Przyznała ukochanemu, że Anna zaginęła z jej winy, po czym przeprosiła go za nadużywanie sztyletu. Gdy mężczyzna wybaczył jej, kobieta żałowała tego, że trzymała to przed nim w tajemnicy, wierząc, że ten nigdy by jej nie oszukał. Potem pobiegła na posterunek, gdzie opowiedziała Elsie o tym, jak dawno temu Anna została porwana przez Królową Śniegu. Po przebadaniu informacji na temat odkrytego lustra, Belle wyjaśniła bohaterom, że jest ono kluczowym składnikiem do rzucenia klątwy rozbitych wyobrażeń, która zwróci mieszkańców miasta przeciwko sobie. Belle skutecznie rozszyfrowała zaklęcie, dzięki któremu Emma uwięziła Królową Śniegu i zabrała ją na przesłuchanie na posterunek szeryfa. Później kobieta przyszła do wieży zegarowej, gdzie David, Elsa i Hak badali zwierciadło zostawione tu wcześniej przez Ingrid. Ostrzegła ich, aby nie przeglądali się w nim, gdyż ujrzą swoje mroczne oblicze. Po bliższej analizie Belle zauważyła, że to nie jest to samo lustro, które odkryła w kryjówce Królowej Śniegu. Zdając sobie sprawę, że zostali oszukani, wszyscy razem udali się na posterunek. Kiedy okazało się, że wejście do budynku zostało zamrożone przez Ingrid, grupa przybiegła do lombardu, prosząc o pomoc pana Golda. Za namową Belle mężczyzna zgodził się. Wszyscy, razem z Henrym i Mary Margaret, wrócili na posterunek, gdzie zauważyli ogromną dziurę w ścianie. Zdezorientowana Emma wyjaśniła, że Królowej Śniegu udało się uciec, lecz to ona zniszczyła budynek. Gdy jej moce wymknęły się spod kontroli, kobieta przypadkowo zniszczyła latarnię uliczną, która uderzyła w Davida. Mary Margaret była oburzona zachowaniem córki, lecz - widząc w jej oczach strach - próbowała ukryć swój gniew. Mimo to wstrząśnięta Emma uciekła i odjechała swoim samochodem. Podczas gdy każdy spędzał całą noc na poszukiwaniu Emmy, Belle zajmowała się małym Nealem. Opowiedziała panu Goldowi o tym, co się dzieje, przez co mężczyzna potajemnie postanowił wykorzystać sytuację na swoją korzyść, chcąc podstępem zmusić Emmę do oddania swoich mocy. W wyniku umowy zawartej między Ingrid a panem Goldem, kobieta pozwoliła mu opuścić miasto razem z Belle i Henrym po uderzeniu klątwy, chcąc na zawsze pozostać w Storybrooke z Emmą i Elsą. Podczas pobytu w lombardzie Belle ujawniła Elsie i Emmie, że mogą powstrzymać zaklęcie Królowej Śniegu, używając do tego włosa osoby, która była już pod jego wpływem. Elsa domyśliła się, że Anna musiała być zaklęta, kiedy zamykała ją w urnie. Pod lupą Belle dostrzegła lustrzany pył na jej wisiorku, który potwierdził teorię Elsy. Żona Mrocznego postanowiła wraz z zakonnicami zająć się stworzeniem kontr-zaklęcia, podczas gdy Elsa i Emma miały odnaleźć Annę za pomocą zaklęcia lokalizującego. Podczas gdy Belle i wróżki pracowały w barze Babci, odwiedził je pan Gold, prosząc żonę o zajęcie się lombardem. Kobieta jednak odmówiła, twierdząc, że stworzenie kontr-zaklęcia jest znacznie ważniejsze. Mąż postanowił towarzyszyć jej aż do zakończenia pracy. Gdy Elsa wraz z Emmą wciąż szukała siostry, Belle zadzwoniła do Davida, mówiąc mu, że zakonnice mogą opracować czar, używając do tego jedynie wisiorka Anny. Początkowo wszyscy byli przeciwni temu, gdyż oznaczałoby to, że Elsa nie znajdzie Anny, ale ostatecznie bohaterowie zdecydowali się ratować miasto. Mimo to kobieta potajemnie postanowiła odnaleźć swoją siostrę, a przyjaciołom wręczyła kilka kamyków w torebce, w której trzymała naszyjnik. Po przybyciu do baru bohaterowie odkryli podstęp kobiety. Emma obiecała odzyskać wisiorek, lecz Belle stwierdziła, że nie ma na to czasu. mały|lewo|Belle ukrywa się w lombardzie przed [[klątwa rozbitych wyobrażeń|klątwą rozbitych wyobrażeń.]] Niedługo potem kobieta otrzymała telefon, dowiadując się, że Anna została znaleziona i jest w drodze do baru, więc zostawiła siostry zakonne, by dokończyły kontr-zaklęcie. Twierdząc, że nie do końca wierzy we wróżki, pan Gold zabrał Belle do lombardu, ukrywając przed nią fakt, że zmusił Haka do uwięzienia zakonnic z czapce Czarodzieja. Kazał ukryć się jej na zapleczu, a następnie rzucił na budynek czar ochronny, aby chronić ukochaną przed klątwą rozbitych wyobrażeń. Kiedy klątwa rozbitych wyobrażeń rzucona przez Ingrid uderzyła w Storybrooke, Belle została uśpiona przez pana Golda i przebywała w tym stanie aż do końca trwania zaklęcia. Po przebudzeniu się, pan Gold zasugerował Belle, by spakowała swoje rzeczy i udała się wraz z nim do Nowego Jorku, by prawdziwie uczcić miesiąc miodowy. Podczas pakowania walizek odwiedził ją Henry, któremu opowiedziała o chęci opuszczenia Storybrooke. Zdziwiony chłopiec powiedział jej, że resztki magii Ingrid otaczają miasto, przez co każdy, kto je opuści, nie będzie w stanie już wrócić. Mimo że kobieta nie wiedziała o tym, była przekonana, że pan Gold znajdzie rozwiązanie tego problemu. Zauważając niezadowolenie na twarzy wnuka, dowiedziała się on niego, że jest rozczarowany książką z baśniami i wszystkimi złymi rzeczami, które spotykają w niej Reginę. Belle przekonywała go, że nie zawsze tak będzie, gdyż jego matka zmieniła się na lepsze. Pocieszony Henry podziękował jej i ujmująco nazwał ją "babcią", co wywołało uśmiech na jej twarzy. Kobieta zasugerowała, by zwracał się do niej po prostu jej imieniem. Kiedy chłopiec pomagał jej wyjąć kolejne walizki, przypadkowo zrzucił na ziemię kilka przedmiotów. Wśród nich Belle zauważyła rękawicę z Camelotu - przedmiot używany do zlokalizowania największych słabości wybranej osoby, który dawno temu Rumpelsztyk oddał w zamian za jej życie. Targana niezwykłym odkryciem, kobieta postanowiła użyć jej, dzięki czemu odnalazła prawdziwy sztylet. mały|Belle używa prawdziwego [[sztylet Mrocznego|sztyletu, aby wygnać pana Golda ze Storybrooke.]] Będąc świadkiem, jak pan Gold miażdży serce Haka, Belle powstrzymała go przed tym, kontrolując go za pomocą ostrza. Następnie kazała oddać mu serce oraz zdjąć zaklęcie unieruchamiające z Emmy i Mary Margaret. Po wszystkim wydała mu polecenie, aby teleportował siebie i ją na granicę miasta. Tam przypomniała mu, że kiedyś wymienił rękawicę w zamian za jej życie. Teraz zrozumiała, że mężczyzna nigdy nie zrezygnuje dla niej ze swoich mocy. Gold próbował przekonać ją, że potęga nie jest niczym złym i że może mieć zarówno moc, jak i ukochaną, lecz Belle powiedziała mu, że chciała jedynie jego miłości. Mężczyzna poprosił ją o jeszcze jedną szansę, lecz kobieta odmówiła. Stwierdziła, że kiedyś widziała w nim człowieka, lecz teraz jest on tylko bestią. Ze łzami w oczach zmusiła go do opuszczenia Storybrooke. Przez sześć tygodni od wygnania pana Golda Belle i Hak pracowali nad zaklęciem, dzięki któremu będzie można uwolnić zakonnice z magicznej czapki. Pewnego ranka, kiedy kobieta otwierała bibliotekę, spotkała się z piratem i Emmą. Gdy mężczyzna pożegnał ukochaną udającą się na patrol jako szeryf, wszedł do budynku razem z żoną Mrocznego. W środku, zdenerwowany brakiem postępów, wściekle uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Belle zapewniała go, że niedługo uda im się uwolnić zakonnice, a także Ucznia Czarodzieja, ale wymaga to trochę czasu, ponieważ konsultuje się z najwybitniejszymi umysłami spoza miasta, dzięki którym próbuje przetłumaczyć odpowiednie zaklęcie. Gdy mężczyznę gnębiło poczucie winy za uwięzienie Ucznia Czarodzieja oraz gniew o to, że dał się podejść Goldowi, kobieta otwarcie przyznała się do własnej słabości - była zaślepiona miłością do męża, przez co nie rozumiała, jakim jest człowiekiem. Uważała, że Haka również to dotyczy, tyle że zaślepia go miłość do Emmy, którą wykorzystał pan Gold. Mimo wszystkich złych rzeczy, jakich dokonał Mroczny, pirat powiedział, że naprawdę ją kochał. Ze łzami w oczach Belle wyznała, że ma nadzieję, iż pan Gold znalazł to, czego szukał. Później, tego samego dnia, kobieta otrzymała maila od profesora z Oxfordu, nie wiedząc, że podszywa się pod niego pan Gold. Mężczyzna przekazał jej tłumaczenie zaklęcia, które Regina wykorzystała razem ze sztyletem, aby uwolnić zakonnice z kapelusza. Jednak, prócz wróżek, z czapki wydostał się także Czarnobóg. Podczas gdy w barze Babci świętowano powrót zakonnic, skrzydlaty demon zaatakował miasto. Belle, Emma, Hak, Regina i Mary Margaret wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie próbowali rozprawić się z potworem. Jako że coś uwolnione z kapelusza nie może być w nim ponownie uwięzione, Emma i Regina tymczasowo ogłuszyły Czarnoboga połączonymi mocami, a Belle udała się do biblioteki, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o stworzeniu. Ostatecznie, dzięki pomocy Cruelli i Ursuli, demon został powstrzymany. mały|lewo|Pocałunek Belle i [[Will Szkarłatny|Willa.]] Dowiedziawszy się, że Cruella i Ursula przybyły do miasta, Belle przygotowała dla ochrony eliksir przemiany w obawie przed odwetem z ich strony. Kiedy kobiety odwiedziły ją w lombardzie, żona pana Golda ostrzegła je, by nie próbowały żadnych sztuczek, w przeciwnym razie użyje mikstury, aby zamienić je w ropuchy. Zbrodniarki pogratulowały jej wypędzenia Mrocznego ze Storybrooke i opowiedziały o spotkaniu z nim w Nowym Jorku. Próbowały także sprowokować ją, pytając, czy jest zadowolona z jego cierpienia. Belle odparła jednak, że nigdy nie będzie cieszyć się z niedoli innych. Podczas rozmowy Ursula potajemnie ukradła ze sklepu drewniane pudełko zawierające totem Czarownicy, używając do tego swojej macki. Kiedy Belle spytała, po co przyszły, Cruella - by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń - poprosiła ją, aby znalazła coś modnego do ozdobienia maski jej samochodu. Po odejściu kobiet Belle odebrała telefon od Emmy o podejrzanym zachowaniu Cruelli i Ursuli. Na jej prośbę sprawdziła zaplecze i powiadomiła ją o zniknięciu drewnianego pudełka. Wieczorem, kiedy Belle porządkowała rzeczy w lombardzie, pan Gold potajemnie obserwował ją przez okno po drugiej stronie ulicy, patrząc na nią z utęsknieniem. Kiedy do kobiety podszedł Will, ona szczęśliwie uśmiechnęła się, po czym pocałowała go, co zszokowało Mrocznego. W lombardzie, kiedy Henry przeglądał księgę baśni, szukając wskazówek na temat autora, Belle podeszła do niego z kawałkiem ciastka, pytając go o postępy pracy. Chłopak wyjaśnił, że znalazł ilustrację przedstawiającą drzwi, które jego zdaniem prowadzą do autora. Kobieta zachęciła go do kontynuowania badań, a następnie wręczyła mu przekąskę. Później, podczas randki w barze Babci z Willem, do Belle podszedł Hak. Zabrał ją w ustronne miejsce, gdzie opowiedział jej o tym, że Regina działa pod przykrywką i ustaliła, że Cruella, Czarownica i Ursula szukają autora, aby zmusić go do zmiany ich historii. Zasugerował też, że prawdopodobnie poszukują sztyletu, aby zwabić Mrocznego do miasta i kontrolować go z zamiarem wykorzystania go do własnych planów. Przekonana, że ostrze nie może wpaść z ich ręce, Belle spotkała się z piratem w nocy, aby przekazać je mu, by ten mógł je ukryć w bezpiecznym miejscu. Przedtem jednak wyjawiła, że obawia się, iż pan Gold może być już w mieście. By stłumić jej obawy, Hak zachęcił ją, by użyła sztyletu i wezwała do siebie męża. Gdy nic się nie stało, Belle odetchnęła z ulgą, nie wiedziała jednak, że to pan Gold stał obok niej, przez cały czas podszywając się pod pirata. Po oddaniu mu sztyletu kobieta wróciła do lombardu, gdzie znalazła zostawioną dla niej różę. Gdy włożyła roślinę do wazonu, do sklepu przyszedł "Hak". Przekonał ją, by nie rozmawiali więcej o sztylecie ani nie mówili o tym innym. Zapytana o jej romans z Willem, Belle przyznała, że jest to nowy związek, który ją uszczęśliwia, lecz mimo to nigdy nie zapomni o mężu. Zastanawiała się także, co zaszło między piratem a Willem. Mężczyzna powiedział jej, że ten odebrał mu coś, na czym mu zależało. Gdy opuścił sklep, pan Gold wrócił do swojej prawdziwej postaci, po czym odszedł, przyglądając się żonie ze smutkiem na twarzy. mały|Belle dowiaduje się, że [[pan Gold wrócił do Storybrooke.]] Kiedy Belle dowiedziała się o tym, że pan Gold jest w mieście, Emma poprosiła ją, by oddała jej sztylet, dzięki któremu będą w stanie pozbyć się Mrocznego. Bibliotekarka jednak dobitnie stwierdziła, że oddała go Hakowi. Kiedy pirat nie miał pojęcia, o czym ona mówi, bohaterowie domyślili się, że podszywał się pod niego pan Gold, aby zdobyć magiczne ostrze. Belle wyraziła głębokie zaniepokojenie faktem, iż mąż po raz kolejny oszukał ją ze swoich egoistycznych powodów. Później spędzała czas z Willem w lombardzie, kiedy przyszli Hak i Ursula, prosząc o pomoc w przywróceniu oryginalnej wielkości Jolly Rogera. Kobieta miała wątpliwości, czy jest to prawdziwy pirat, lecz Ursula zauważyła, że gdyby był to pan Gold to już dawno zabiłby jej kochanka. Jako że Will przebywał jakiś czas w Krainie Czarów, wręczył im miksturę wykonaną z magicznych grzybków, która zdoła powiększyć piracki okręt. Po tym, jak Czarownica uśpiła całe miasto, Belle padła nieprzytomna za ladą w lombardzie. Kiedy do sklepu przyszedł pan Gold, położył żonę do łóżka, gdzie opowiedział jej o powodzie swojego działania - jego magia ma swoją cenę, która teraz stała się niewyobrażalnie wysoka. Wierząc, że istnieje sposób na całkowitą spłatę tego długu, pan Gold miał nadzieję, że uczyni to z pomocą autora, a później - jeśli ta nadal będzie go chciała - wróci do Belle. Pragnąc znaleźć sposób na podporządkowanie sobie pana Golda, by ten nie mógł przeszkodzić jej w ratowaniu Robin Hooda, Regina odwiedziła Belle w lombardzie, informując ją o tym, co zrobił jej jej mąż. Kiedy bibliotekarka zaoferowała jej swoją pomoc, burmistrzyni wyrwała jej serce, aby ją kontrolować. Wysyłała ją do studni, gdzie kobieta przywołała Mrocznego i zmusiła do wyjawienia prawdy o tym, dlaczego przybył do miasta. Pan Gold pokazał jej swoje serce, całkowicie przepełnione mrokiem z wyjątkiem jednego, niewielkiego fragmentu. Mężczyzna wyjaśnił, że mroczne uczynki odcisnęły na nim swoje piętno i tylko autor może to cofnąć. Gdy jego serce w całości przepełni ciemność, a on nie umrze, straci zdolność do kochania. Belle, akceptując jego pobudki, pogodziła się z nim. Po pocałunku kobieta, kontrolowana przez Reginę, nazwała go żałosnym człowiekiem i stwierdziła, że Will całuje lepiej od niego. Po chwili Mills wyszła zza drzewa, każąc Belle odejść i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Regina ostrzegła pana Golda, że jeśli ten w jakiś sposób przeszkodzi jej w podróży do Nowego Jorku i ratowaniu Robina, skrzywdzi jego żonę. lewo|mały|[[Pan Gold zwraca Belle jej serce.]] Belle opuściła lombard, aby zaopiekować się małym Nealem, a wieczorem udała się do baru Babci po jedzenie na wynos dla Willa, po czym wróciła do sklepu. Kiedy przyszedł mężczyzna, zwrócił jej jej serce w pudełku. Po chwili niespodziewanie odwiedził ich pan Gold. Kobieta domyśliła się, że mężczyźni współpracowali, aby odzyskać jej serce. Mroczny żałował tego, że cały czas okłamywał ją, kiedy byli razem, zamiast ją uszczęśliwiać. Przyznał również, że nie spodziewa się przebaczenia z jej strony. Mężczyzna z powrotem umieścił jej serce w piersi, po czym stwierdził, że od teraz chroni je Will, gdyż on okazał się niegodny. Kiedy pan Gold wyszedł, Will chwycił Belle za rękę, starając się ją pocieszyć. Kobieta jednak z utęsknieniem spoglądała na odejście męża. Po tym, jak Isaac Heller przepisał na nowo historię do książki Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy, Belle i pozostałe baśniowe postacie zostały zabrane do alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Alternatywna rzeczywistość mały|Belle w [[Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy (książka)|alternatywnej rzeczywistości stworzonej przez Isaaca Hellera.]] Po tym, jak Isaac zmienił rzeczywistość, przepisując na nowo historię do książki Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy, Belle stała się kochającą i miłą matką młodego synka. Jej mąż, Rumpelsztyk, znany jako Światły, był rycerzem, który ratował mieszkańców wsi przed niebezpieczeństwem za pomocą potężnej białej magii. Pewnego dnia, podczas nieobecności męża, do jej domu przybył spragniony Isaac. Po powrocie Rumpelsztyka udała się po świeżą wodę do studni. Isaac opowiedział mu szczegóły z jego poprzedniego życia, w którym był tchórzem i opuścił Baelfire'a, mimo że Rumpelsztyk tego nie pamiętał. Zagroził, że ujawni wszystkim prawdę i zniszczy jego szczęście z Belle, chyba że zabije Henry'ego i zatrzyma Reginę przed przerwaniem wesela Robin Hooda. Mając dylemat, Rumpelsztyk postanowił porozmawiać z żoną, mówiąc jej, że królestwo jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a jeśli nic z tym nie zrobi, ich wspólne szczęście zostanie zniszczone. Mężczyzna martwił się, że dokona niewłaściwego wyboru, ale Belle pocieszyła go, mówiąc mu, że zrobi to, co trzeba, ponieważ jest bohaterem. Po chwili kobieta podała mu filiżankę herbaty, którą mężczyzna przypadkowo upuścił, powodując jej wyszczerbienie. Belle zapewniła go, że można ją naprawić. Gdy Henry wykorzystał pióro i stał się nowym Autorem, cofnął działania Isaaca i każdy wrócił do swojego dawnego życia w Storybrooke. Przed trzecią klątwą Po tym, jak Henry został nowym Autorem i cofnął działania Isaaca, Belle znalazła się ponownie w Storybrooke. Pamiętając, co wydarzyło się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której Rumpelsztyk zabił Reginę, wściekła kobieta pobiegła do lombardu, by skonfrontować się z mężem. Znalazła go leżącego na podłodze, znacznie osłabionego. Wiedząc, że nadszedł już na niego czas, mężczyzna wyznał, że był z nią szczęśliwy w alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Kobieta stwierdziła, że byli szczęśliwi w Storybrooke lub przynajmniej mogliby być, gdyby to mu wystarczyło. Pan Gold powiedział jednak, że nie wierzył w to, iż ktokolwiek mógłby go pokochać. Żona odparła, że związała się z nim, mimo iż wiedziała, kim jest, i nie zamierzała się wycofać. Mężczyzna chciał, aby zaznała szczęścia z Willem. Belle wyjawiła mu, iż nie kocha go i że chce zostać z mężem w jego ostatnich chwilach. Gold jednak przekonywał ją do odejścia, twierdząc, iż jest to niebezpieczne, ponieważ po jego śmierci pozostanie tylko Mroczny, po czym stracił przytomność. Kobieta poprosiła o pomoc Ucznia Czarodzieja, który uwięził mrok z jego serca w magicznej czapce. W wyniku tego działania serce pana Golda stało się całkowicie białe. Uczeń umieścił je w ciele mężczyzny, po czym rzucił na niego zaklęcie chroniące, nie dając jednak żadnej gwarancji, iż przeżyje. Kilka sekund później mrok wydostał się z kapelusza, najpierw atakując ucznia, a następnie uciekając do miasta, gdzie Emma pochłonęła ciemność, stając się nową Mroczną. mały|lewo|Belle otrzymuje [[magiczna róża|magiczną różę od matki przełożonej.]] Belle towarzyszyła bohaterom, kiedy osłabiony Uczeń Czarodzieja wręczył im swoją różdżkę i poinstruował ich, w jaki sposób znaleźć Emmę, która po zostaniu Mroczną zniknęła. Później czuwała nad nieprzytomnym panem Goldem. Matka przełożona zachęciła ją, aby dołączyła do reszty, gdyż jej zaradność może okazać się przydatna, ale kobieta chciała pozostać przy mężu na wypadek, gdyby umarł. Aby ją uspokoić, zakonnica podarowała jej różę pod szklanym kloszem, która została połączona z Goldem i symbolizowała jego stan - dopóki roślina ma płatki, mężczyzna żyje. Belle zabrała ją ze sobą i udała się do bohaterów. Aby wyśledzić Emmę, ktoś z istotą mroku i światła musiał użyć różdżki, by otworzyć portal prowadzący do nowej Mrocznej. Gdy Hak uwolnił Zelenę, by tego dokonała, a ta go oszukała i uciekła, pirat opowiedział Reginie, rodzicom Emmy i Belle o tym, co zaszło. Biorąc Robin Hooda za zakładnika, Zła Czarownica zmusiła Reginę do oddania jej różdżki. Wiedźma stworzyła tornado, dzięki któremu chciała wrócić do Oz, lecz kiedy chwilowo opadła z sił z powodu rzucenia czaru, siostra powstrzymała ją i odebrała różdżkę. Później Belle i inni bohaterowie przebywali w barze, kiedy Regina przekierowała cyklon stworzony przez Zelenę tak, by prowadził do miejsca pobytu Emmy. Tornado zabrało cały budynek do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Po przybyciu do Zaczarowanego Lasu Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Hak, Henry i Robin udali się na poszukiwania Emmy. Sprowadzili ją do baru, gdzie przywitała ją Belle z resztą osób przybyłych jej na ratunek. Wkrótce potem do grupy przybyli król Artur i jego Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu, którzy powiedzieli im o tym, że zostało przepowiedziane, iż to oni zjednoczą ich z Merlinem. Bohaterowie zostali zaproszeni do Camelotu na dwór króla Artura. mały|Belle rozmawia z [[Leroyem podczas balu na zamku króla Artura.]] Na zamku król Artur przedstawił bohaterom królową Ginewrę i zapowiedział, że wieczorem odbędzie się bal na ich cześć. Podczas uroczystości Belle czuwała nad różą, której odpadło kilka płatków. Leroy pocieszał ją, mówiąc, że jest ona symbolem nadziei, gdyż każdy płatek znajdujący się na roślinie daje szansę na to, że pan Gold przeżyje. Kobieta podziękowała mu i zaproponowała taniec. Mężczyzna zgodził się. Podczas gdy Regina poszukiwała magicznych środków niezbędnych do uwolnienia Merlina, Mary Margaret zasugerowała, że czarodziej może nie być uwięziony w drzewie, ale w nie przemieniony. Belle chciała zdobyć próbkę rośliny do badań, ale Mills odrzuciła ten pomysł, obawiając się, że przez przypadek mogliby pozbawić Merlina palca. Artur przyszedł sprawdzić postępy ich pracy, a gdy Belle powiedziała, że praca przy książkach czarodzieja jest jak praca z nim samym, Mary Margaret zastanawiała się, czy mogliby porozmawiać z Merlinem. Uważając to za dobry pomysł, Regina znalazła informację na temat Karmazynowej Korony - grzyba użytecznego w komunikacji poprzez magiczne bariery. Artur i David udali się na jego poszukiwania, lecz ostatecznie misja ta zakończyła się porażką. Po tym, jak Emma przywróciła Merlinowi ludzką postać, spotkała się z bohaterami w barze Babci. Belle i pozostali widzieli, jak czarodziej cofnął skutki zaczarowanego piasku, uwalniając spod jego wpływu Davida i Mary Margaret. Merlin potwierdził, że może uwolnić Emmę od mroku, o ile jej serce jest gotowe na pozbycie się głęboko w nim zakorzenionej ciemności. mały|lewo|Belle przekonuje [[Merida|Meridę, że uratuje swoich braci bez użycia magii.]] Belle podążyła za Merlinem, Hakiem i Davidem, kiedy mężczyźni wtargnęli do lochów Artura, by uwolnić z nich Lancelota i Meridę. Kobieta pomogła czarownikowi znaleźć odpowiednie zaklęcie do pozbycia się krat. W drodze powrotnej do baru Merida opowiedziała Belle o tym, jak została uwięziona, a także o swojej podróży, aby uratować braci przed gniewem klanów. Gdy mężczyźni byli poza zasięgiem wzroku, Merida uderzyła kobietę w głowę i pozbawiła ją przytomności, a następnie zabrała ją na łódkę, którą postanowiła przepłynąć Morze Kości Słoniowej, aby dostać się do DunBroch. Po przebudzeniu się wściekła Belle oskarżyła ją o atak. Merida przyznała, że potrzebuje jej pomocy w odnalezieniu braci, a zaatakowała ją, gdyż nie chciała ryzykować, iż ta jej odmówi. Kobiety zakradły się do chaty Wiedźmy, gdzie Belle stworzyła mieszankę eliksirów, która pokazała im klany i braci Meridy. Dowiedziały się, że klany zamierzają stracić chłopców, by ukarać ich siostrę. Zdesperowana, by zmienić ich losy, Merida poprosiła Belle, by wyważyła eliksir - zaklęcie Mor'du - który może przekształcić kogoś w niedźwiedzia. Widząc jednak jej niezwykłe umiejętności łucznicze, żona pana Golda zaczęła wątpić w to, że potrzebuje magii, aby zdobyć szacunek klanów. Przed konfrontacją z klanami Merida przyznała, że posuwa się do użycia magicznych środków, ponieważ poddani stracili wiarę w nią po tym, jak nie udało jej się uratować ojca przed najeźdźcą. Wierząc, że da sobie radę bez magii, Belle potajemnie zamieniła eliksir na wodę. Podczas konfrontacji lordowie wypuścili strzały w kierunku braci Meridy, kobieta natomiast oddała jedną, która poprzebijała sam środek wrogich strzał. Po tym, jak chłopcy zostali uratowani, a klany uznały Meridę za swoją królową, Belle pożegnała się z przyjaciółką i wróciła do baru Babci. Po pokonaniu Artura i Zeleny Belle była obecna w barze, gdzie Emma rozpoczęła proces zjednoczenia Excalibura i sztyletu Mrocznego w jedną broń przy użyciu iskry płomienia Prometeusza. Nagle Hak zaczął krwawić z powodu ran zadanych Excaliburem podczas walki z Arturem, których magia nie jest w stanie wyleczyć. Emma, zdesperowana, by go uratować - nawet jeśli oznaczało to przemianę mężczyzny w kolejnego Mrocznego i zejście kobiety na całkowicie mroczną ścieżkę - zignorowała słowa przyjaciół i rodziny i teleportowała się z ukochanym. Kiedy przywiązywała duszę mężczyzny do Excalibura, przebywająca w barze Belle widziała, jak czarne macki mroku opuszczały ciało Merlina. Pomimo wysiłków Emmy, by odciągnąć Haka od mroku, mężczyzna zabił Merlina, by rzucić kolejną Mroczną Klątwę, która przeniosłaby go z powrotem do Storybrooke i pozwoliła na zemstę na panu Goldzie. W nadziei na znalezienie sposobu, aby przywrócić w nim człowieka, którym był wcześniej, Emma wchłonęła wspomnienia Haka z ostatnich sześciu tygodni do łapacza snów. Zrobiła to również Belle i wszystkim innym, aby nikt nie pamiętał o tym, że Hak stał się Mrocznym, po czym dodała przedmiot do wywaru klątwy. Wkrótce fioletowa mgła rozprzestrzeniła się po całej krainie i przeniosła wszystkich z powrotem do Storybrooke. Po trzeciej klątwie Klątwa przeniosła bar Babci z powrotem do Storybrooke, razem z przebywającymi w środku Belle i pozostałymi bohaterami. Zauważyli na sobie stroje, które nosili w Camelocie, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętali, było wejście na zamek króla Artura. Po chwili Mroczna pojawiła się w drzwiach baru. Podeszła do matki i dotknęła jej policzka, wywołując u niej dreszcz przerażenia. Powiedziała, że chce zemsty i ukarze ich za to, co jej zrobili. mały|Belle spędza czas z [[Killian Jones|Hakiem w barze.]] Następnego dnia Belle pracowała w lombardzie, kiedy Hak przyszedł do niej. Spytał ją, dlaczego pocałunek prawdziwej miłości nie pomógł w przypadku jej i pana Golda. Kobieta wyjaśniła, że zadziałał on za pierwszym razem, ale pan Gold bał się życia bez magii i przedłożył ją nad miłość. Stwierdziła, że klątwa przestaje być klątwą, gdy się jej pragnie. Hak postanowił pocałować Emmę pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu pozbędzie się z niej mroku, ale Belle ostrzegła go, żeby był ostrożny, ponieważ nienawidzenie Mrocznego jest łatwiejsze niż jego kochanie. Kiedy furia porwała Robin Hooda, Belle przekazała Reginie informacje o tym, że jest to demon wysłany z Podziemia, który wymusza zapłatę za magię, i że mają czas do momentu, w którym księżyc będzie w zenicie, aby uratować mężczyznę. Po ocaleniu Robina wielu mieszkańców spędzało wieczór w barze. Belle podeszła do Haka siedzącego przy ladzie, pijącego alkohol. Odłożywszy klosz z magiczną różą, kobieta przysiadła się do niego i spytała, czy próbował pocałunku. Hak powiedział, że nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku, ale postanowił nie poddawać się i uratować Emmę. Potem Belle postanowiła napić się wraz z nim. Chcąc obudzić pana Golda ze śpiączki, Belle postanowiła opracować czar uzdrawiający, ale nie była w stanie znaleźć ostatniego składnika - czegoś, czego mężczyzna dotknął, kiedy był jeszcze człowiekiem. David i Artur odwiedzili ją w lombardzie, pytając, czy ktoś przyszedł do sklepu, aby zastawić magiczną fasolkę. Kobieta stwierdziła, że nikogo takiego nie było. Aby odkryć tożsamość złodzieja fasoli, David postanowił wykorzystać do tego znaleziony w sklepie kielich. Belle powiedziała mu jednak, że nie jest on magiczny, mimo to mężczyzna wziął go. Później, w ciągu dnia, kobieta przyszła do baru po jedzenie na wynos, kiedy nagle zauważyła, że magiczna róża traci ostatnie płatki. Belle uznała, że pan Gold jest bliski śmierci. Jednak chwilę później roślina odzyskała wszystkie utracone płatki. Zdając sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna budzi się, kobieta pobiegła do lombardu, gdzie zauważyła zniknięcie męża. mały|lewo|Belle ogląda [[Excalibur znaleziony w piwnicy domu Emmy.]] Wierząc, że Emma jest odpowiedzialna za zniknięcie pana Golda, Belle, Regina, Robin i Hak postanowili włamać się do jej domu, jednak - ze względu na zaklęcie ochronne - nie byli w stanie wejść do środka. Dzięki sugestii Belle, że Mroczna pozwoliłaby wejść do swojego domu Henry'emu, Regina wyczarowała szalik chłopca, przy pomocy którego udało się otworzyć drzwi. W piwnicy grupa zauważyła Excalibur w kamieniu i dostrzegła, że wzory na mieczu są identyczne jak te na sztylecie Mrocznego. Belle znalazła dowód, że pan Gold był tu przetrzymywany. Kiedy Robin zaproponował przeszukanie pozostałej części domu, Regina odebrała wiadomość od Henry'ego, który ostrzegł, że Emma wraca do domu. Podczas opuszczania budynku Hak znalazł łapacz snów, zdając sobie sprawę, że Emma musiała wykorzystać go, by odebrać wszystkim wspomnienia. Tej nocy, podczas potańcówki w mieście, Belle i Hak dosiedli się do Artura, Ginewry, Davida i Mary Margaret, którym opowiedzieli o lokalizacji Excalibura. Artur przyznał, że wie, iż sztylet jest brakującym ostrzem Excalibura, i że ponownie zjednoczony miecz może zniszczyć mrok. Król stwierdził jednak, że w rękach Emmy może on posłużyć do zniszczenia światła. Belle i jej przyjaciele postanowili wykorzystać Karmazynową Koronę, aby porozmawiać z Merlinem, lecz tylko osoba wybrana przez czarodzieja może to zrobić. Kobieta zasugerowała, że pan Gold może im pomóc, wierząc, że nie jest on gorszy niż Emma, ale każdy inny był przekonany, że najlepszą osobą do tego zadania będzie Artur. Zdenerwowana Belle opuściła ich i poszła do biblioteki, aby znaleźć sposób na odnalezienie swojego męża. Nagle zaskoczył ją dźwięk uruchomionej windy, z której wyszedł pan Gold ukrywający się przed Meridą. Podczas krótkiej chwili wytchnienia mężczyzna podziękował żonie za to, że nie zwątpiła w niego. Powiedział, że słyszał jej słowa podczas pobytu w śpiączce, które dały mu siłę, by wrócić do zdrowia. Kobieta wzruszyła się, zwłaszcza kiedy mąż wyznał, iż była przy nim, mimo tego wszystkiego, co jej zrobił. Odłożywszy emocje na bok, Belle przekonała pana Golda, aby wraz z nią udał się do lombardu, by znaleźć magiczne środki do ochrony. Mężczyzna opowiedział jej o swoim kalectwie, które przypomina mu o jego tchórzostwie podczas wojen z ogrami. Belle uważała jednak, że był to czyn heroiczny, gdyż okaleczając się wrócił do Baelfire'a, nie osieracając go. mały|Belle i [[pan Gold zaatakowani przez Meridę.]] Kiedy w sklepie pojawiła się Merida, by zabić Belle na rozkaz Emmy, para zabarykadowała się w pokoju na zapleczu. Napastniczka zdołała się przebić, lecz została ogłuszona, gdyż Belle pociągnęła dywan, na którym stała, przewracając ją. Pan Gold zabrał po drodze magiczny proszek i uciekł z żoną z lombardu. Zamierzał wraz z kobietą opuścić Storybrooke, by Emma go nie dopadła. Belle, wierząc, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby stanął twarzą w twarz z Mroczną, zmusiła go do zatrzymania samochodu. Pan Gold, podkreślając, że nie może być bohaterem, wyznał jej, że dawno temu okaleczył się, ponieważ bał się śmierci. Uważał, że mogą być bezpieczni tylko wtedy, gdy wyjadą z miasta. Kobieta, zdając sobie sprawę, że chce chronić siebie, wyszła z pojazdu. Podczas powrotu do miasta natknęła się na Meridę, która po wypiciu eliksiru zmieniła się w niedźwiedzia i zaczęła ją gonić. Po ucieczce do lasu Belle próbowała przemówić do niej, lecz bezskutecznie. Po chwili pan Gold wrócił po ukochaną i był gotowy poświecić się dla niej. Został powalony na ziemię przez niedźwiedzia, ale rzucił w pysk zwierzęcia magiczny proszek, co przywróciło Meridzie jej ludzka formę. Potem cała trójka udała się do domu Emmy, gdzie pan Gold zgodził się wyciągnąć dla niej Excalibur z kamienia w zamian za oddanie serca Meridzie i wyjawienie jej lokalizacji jej braci. Po wyciągnięciu miecza pan Gold i Belle opuścili dom Mrocznej. Gdy Hak przyszedł do lombardu, szukając pana Golda, Belle błędnie uznała go za Emmę w przebraniu i wycelowała do niego z kuszy. Odłożyła ją dopiero wtedy, gdy mąż zapewnił ją, że to faktycznie pirat. Aby zatrzymać Mroczną przed ukończeniem zaklęcia zniszczenia światłości, Belle w pośpiechu przybyła do szpitala, kiedy Zelena zaczęła rodzić. Wyjaśniła, że ostatnim składnikiem zaklęcia Emmy jest pierwszy krzyk dziecka. Później jednak Swan ujawniła, że nigdy nie chciała zdobyć niemowlęcia, a zamiast tego porwała Zelenę z zamiarem wykorzystania jej do swoich planów. mały|lewo|Belle postanawia odejść od [[pan Gold|pana Golda.]] Gdy Hak dowiedział się o tym, że jest Mrocznym, jego pragnienie zemsty na panu Goldzie na nowo odżyło. Pirat wyzwał go na pojedynek na Jolly Rogerze w samo południe. Belle razem z mężem i pozostałymi bohaterami spotkała się w domu Reginy, gdzie dyskutowali na temat Haka i jego planów. Emma uważała, że ma to sens, iż pirat pragnie zemsty na panu Goldzie, podejrzewała jednak, że kryje się za tym coś więcej. Nie pamiętała jednak, co dokładnie, gdyż Hak odebrał jej część wspomnień. Wspominając wiadomość Merlina, w której czarodziej opowiadał o tym, że Nimue jest ich jedyną nadzieją na pokonanie Mrocznego, pan Gold zasugerował przejrzenie Kronik Mrocznych, by dowiedzieć się o niej czegoś więcej. Kiedy wszyscy udali się do biblioteki, Belle zauważyła, że jej mąż nie zamierza iść razem z nimi. Uważał on, że musi jeszcze udowodnić sobie, że jest coś wart. Twierdził, że jeden odważny czyn - uratowanie jej przed Meridą - nie wymaże lat tchórzostwa. Powiedział jej, że zranił ją niewyobrażalnie, i mimo że ta nie chce jego śmierci, nie znaczy to wcale, iż chce z nim być. Obiecał, że jeśli przeżyje bitwę z Hakiem, będzie kochał ją szczerze i odważnie. Poprosił ją o spotkanie przy studni po pojedynku - jeśli przyjdzie, będzie wiedział, że go kocha i chce z nim być. Po zwycięstwie pan Gold był gotowy zostawić przeszłość za sobą i rozpocząć życie na nowo razem z Belle, lecz kobieta odrzuciła go. Stwierdziła, że latami próbowała uleczyć jego serce, ale teraz musi zatroszczyć się o własne. mały|Belle wraca do [[pan Gold|męża.]] Po odebraniu telefonu od pana Golda Belle udała się do lombardu na spotkanie z nim. Wierząc, że ten chce przekonać ją do powrotu do niego, kobieta zaczęła powtarzać to, co powiedziała mu ostatnio. Mężczyzna jednak wręczył jej eliksir, mówiąc, aby użyła go do opuszczenia miasta i zobaczyła świat, jak zawsze chciała. Belle, zaskoczona jego postawą, spytała go, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Pan Gold przytulił ją, stwierdzając, że chce po prostu, aby spełniała swoje marzenia, a następnie dał jej kluczyki do swojego samochodu. Przed opuszczeniem sklepu kobieta powiedziała mu, że zawsze wiedziała, iż jest bohaterem. Tej nocy Belle pożegnała się z ojcem, po czym wsiadła w samochód i odjechała. Dopiero później, kiedy odebrała wiadomość od Henry'ego, dowiedziała się o ostatnich, minionych już kłopotach mieszkańców, w tym pana Golda, którzy zostali naznaczeni piętnem Charona. Zdając sobie sprawę, że to z tego powodu mężczyzna nakłonił ją do opuszczenia Storybrooke, Belle wróciła do lombardu, by stawić mu czoła. Początkowo oskarżyła go o ponowne kłamstwa, ale po chwili pocałowała go, wiedząc o tym, że kłamał, by ją chronić. Wyznała mu również, że nie musi podróżować po świecie, aby wiedzieć, że chce być z nim. Po nocy spędzonej razem Belle spała w łóżku, kiedy pan Gold opuścił ją i udał się na spotkanie z Emmą, która - po wyzbyciu się mroku - twierdziła, że wciąż słyszy szepty sztyletu. Pan Gold powiedział jej o tym, że ponownie stał się Mrocznym. Wściekła za to, że śmierć Haka poszła na marne, Swan zagroziła, że opowie o wszystkim Belle, chyba że mężczyzna otworzy portal do Podziemia, by mogła sprowadzić pirata ponownie do świata żywych. Tuż przed udaniem się do Podziemia pan Gold opowiedział Belle o tym, co musi zrobić, i obiecał, że wróci jak najszybciej, zaraz po tym, jak Hak zostanie uratowany. Kobieta zaakceptowała jego decyzję i prosiła jedynie, aby po wszystkim wrócił do niej. Podczas nieobecności pana Golda Belle kontynuowała swoje życie w Storybrooke. Któregoś dnia spędzała czas w barze z Leroyem, kiedy Babcia przyniosła jej zamówione przez nią naleśniki. Przebywający w Podziemiu pan Gold widział to zdarzenie za pomocą kryształowej kuli, na którą rzucił czar, próbując zlokalizować swojego zmarłego syna, Neala. Nie wiedząc, dlaczego kula pokazała mu żonę, mężczyzna przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym. Po chwili domyślił się, że kobieta jest w ciąży. Wstrząśnięty tym objawieniem, pan Gold upuścił kryształową kulę, która rozpadła się na kawałki. Przypomniała mu się również umowa zawarta dawno temu z uzdrowicielem o imieniu Fendrake, któremu zobowiązał się oddać swoje drugie dziecko. mały|lewo|Belle podczas rozmowy z [[pan Gold|panem Goldem dowiaduje się, że jest w ciąży i że ten sprzedał ich dziecko. Odkrywa również, że mężczyzna jest Mrocznym.]] Belle przyszła do klasztornego żłobka, aby odwiedzić Neala i Robin, przynosząc dla nich butelki mleka. Wyczuła jednak, że coś jest nie tak, gdy matka przełożona przez pomyłkę wzięła dla dziewczynki nie tę butelkę. Po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła prawdziwa zakonnica. Podszywająca się pod nią Zelena wróciła do swojej postaci i wyjawiła, że przyszła po córkę. Belle próbowała powstrzymać ją z pomocą matki przełożonej, kiedy nagle w podłodze otworzył się portal. Żona Golda uważała, że Zła Czarownica jest za to odpowiedzialna, ta jednak stwierdziła, że to nie ona. Chwytając małą Robin, Belle wpadła do portalu, a Zelena wskoczyła za nią. Po trafieniu do Podziemia czarownica uznała, że portal został otwarty przez Hadesa, który zamierza wykorzystać jej dziecko do rzucenia zaklęcia podróży w czasie. Nieufna wobec Zeleny, Belle uciekła razem z dzieckiem, szukając schronienia w podziemnej bibliotece. Kiedy usłyszała uruchomioną windę, ukryła się za regałami, po chwili jednak wyszedł z niej pan Gold. Wyznał jej, że to on otworzył portal na rozkaz Hadesa, gdyż ten szantażuje go jego umową zawartą dawno temu z uzdrowicielem. Belle dowiedziała się od niego, że jest w ciąży. Początkowo była szczęśliwa, lecz po chwili zdenerwowała się, dowiadując się, że ten sprzedał ich dziecko. Pan Gold obiecał chronić ją i dziecko za pomocą magii, czym jeszcze bardziej ją rozczarował - wówczas kobieta zdała sobie sprawę, że oszukał ją i znowu stał się Mrocznym. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że kocha zarówno moc, jak i ją, i że jest jednocześnie człowiekiem i bestią. Uważał, że może być lepszym człowiekiem, ale nigdy się nie zmieni. Przekonywał ją, że mimo to mogą wieść wspólne życie, lecz Belle odmówiła dokonania wyboru w tej chwili i zdecydowała się poczekać do powrotu do domu. Po znalezieniu Robina i Reginy, kobieta oddała im dziecko. Zaniepokoiła się jednak, kiedy po chwili przyszła do nich Zelena. Robin pozwolił, by matka nakarmiła swoją córkę, tylko dlatego, że nie miała mocy. Kiedy tylko Zelena odzyskała magię, zaatakowała Belle, Robina i Reginę, po czym uciekła z dzieckiem. Ostatecznie jednak kobieta oddała córkę jej ojcu, a Belle zjednoczyła się z bohaterami. Nie chcąc stracić nienarodzonego dziecka na rzecz Hadesa, Belle poprosiła pana Golda o pomoc, choć zabroniła mu korzystania z czarnej magii. Wspomniała słowa Merlina, który twierdził, że kiedyś ktoś władający mocą Mrocznego będzie w stanie zamienić ją w białą magię, i miała nadzieję, że będzie to jej mąż. Mężczyzna powiedział, że zrobi wszystko, aby chronić tych, których kocha, nawet za pomocą czarnej magii. Ustąpił jednak, kiedy żona przekonała go do współpracy, jeśli chcą tworzyć razem wspólną przyszłość. Para przeszukiwała różne książki, szukając sposobu na przekształcenie mrocznej magii w białą magię, lecz bezskutecznie. Pan Gold stwierdził, że jej plan jest niemożliwy, i jedyną rzeczą, którą musi zrobić, jest użycie ciemnej magii dla dobra sprawy. Wściekła Belle opuściła lombard, a mąż poszedł za nią. Na zewnątrz Gaston, dawny narzeczony kobiety, próbował zabić Mrocznego strzałą zanurzoną w Rzece Zagubionych Dusz, chcąc zemścić się na nim za zabicie go. Zanim jedna ze strzał trafiła go, mężczyzna teleportował się razem z Belle. Kobieta była wzburzona, nie tylko tym, że jej plan nie powiódł się, lecz również tym, iż mąż nie powiedział jej o zabiciu Gastona. Mężczyzna poprosił ją o zgodę na użycie trochę mrocznej magii, by zająć się mężczyzną, ale Belle postanowiła pomóc mu opuścić Podziemie i przejść do lepszego miejsca. Wspominając, że ocalenie brata Haka osłabiło Hadesa, kobieta stwierdziła, że uratowanie kolejnych dusz jest kluczem do jego pokonania. mały|Belle wrzuca [[Gastona do Rzeki Zagubionych Dusz.]] W schronisku dla zwierząt pan Gold za pomocą magii otworzył szafkę Gastona na prośbę żony. W niej kobieta znalazła książkę, którą dawno temu podarowała mu, i stwierdziła, że to ona jest jego niedokończoną sprawą. Kiedy Belle czekała na byłego narzeczonego, odwiedził ją Hades - zgodził się nie odbierać jej dziecka, jeżeli pozwoli na walkę Gastona i Golda i wrzucenie jednego z nich przez drugiego do rzeki. Kobieta odmówiła. Przy stoliku w lombardzie posadziła manekina pana Golda, aby zobaczyć, czy Gaston rzeczywiście chce go zabić. Mężczyzna wpadł w jej pułapkę i był zdenerwowany, że Belle go oszukała. Spytała go, czy jego niedokończoną sprawą jest ona, ponieważ wciąż ma jej książkę. Mężczyzna ze złością opowiedział jej o fatalnej decyzji, której dokonał przed śmiercią, i o której przypomina mu ta książka - powinien był wyruszyć przeciw Rumpelsztykowi z armią, a nie sam. Zamiast współczucia i przebaczenia, teraz uważa, że lepiej jest zrobić wszystko, aby pokonać wroga. Kiedy Belle opowiedziała Goldowi o umowie, którą zaoferował jej Hades, mężczyzna próbował wrzucić Gastona do rzeki, aby zachować swoje nienarodzone dziecko. Jednakże Belle odebrała mu sztylet i zmusiła go, aby przestał go krzywdzić. Wtedy Gaston próbował ponownie zaatakować Golda strzałą z łuku, przez co spanikowana Belle wrzuciła go do rzeki. Kobieta była przerażona tym, że w ferworze poddała się mrokowi. Po chwili pojawił się Hades. Był usatysfakcjonowany przebiegiem wydarzeń i powiedział małżonkom, że nadal ma w ręku ich dziecko, ponieważ kobieta nie spełniła warunków umowy. Dręczona wyrzutami sumienia po tym, co zrobiła Gastonowi, Belle przeglądała książkę Jej przystojny bohater, gdy pan Gold próbował ją pocieszyć. Kobieta żałowała, że postąpiła całkowicie odwrotnie do tego, o czym mówiła narzeczonemu. Uważała, że będzie w stanie żyć sama ze sobą, jeśli Hades nie zgodzi się zerwać umowy. Stwierdziła, że to, co zrobiła, było egoistyczne i uratowała jedynie życie swojego męża. Odłączyła się od mężczyzny, postanawiając od teraz działać na własną rękę. mały|lewo|Belle postanawia dobrowolnie poddać się [[klątwa snu|klątwie snu.]] Wiedząc, że Hades jest zakochany w Zelenie, Belle miała nadzieję, że ta może przekonać go do zerwania umowy. Kobieta jednak wątpiła w to. Kiedy żona Mrocznego przyznała, że nie może ufać mężowi, Zelena opowiedziała jej o tym, że ma taki sam stosunek do Hadesa. Belle nie wierzyła w jej słowa i była przekonana, że po prostu boi się dać mu szansę. Gdy po chwili kobieta dostała mdłości, Zelena mimochodem wspomniała, że ominęło ją to, ponieważ Emma przyspieszyła jej poród. Obawiając się, że Hades może zrobić jej to samo, Belle stwierdziła, że czas nie jest po jej stronie. Zelena dała jej rozwiązanie - klątwę snu, która wstrzyma jej ciążę przez czas nieokreślony. Z przeklętą igłą Belle wróciła do pana Golda i opowiedziała mu o swoim planie. Twierdziła, że przez czas, w którym będzie spała, mężczyzna będzie mógł znaleźć sposób na zerwanie umowy. Mroczny powiedział jej jednak, że nie będzie w stanie obudzić jej pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości. Kobieta wiedziała o tym i zasugerowała, że jej ojciec może to zrobić. Kazała mu zniszczyć kontrakt i zrobić wszystko, by zabrać ją do ojca, po czym ukłuła się przeklętą igłą. Będąc pod wpływem klątwy snu, dusza Belle przeniosła się do Otchłani. Podczas gdy Belle spała, pan Gold przeprosił ją za to, że nie jest człowiekiem, którym chciała, żeby był. Obiecał jej także, że zrobi wszystko, by chronić ich dziecko. Aby to osiągnąć, mężczyzna zaakceptował pomoc Piotrusia Pana. Przed pozwoleniem mu na porwanie Zeleny, Mroczny skonfrontował się z nią. Uważał, że to ona namówiła Belle do skorzystania z klątwy snu, wierząc, że jego żona nigdy nie wpadłaby na taki pomysł. Zelena przypomniała mu o tym, iż obiecał jej nie skrzywdzić, ale mężczyzna anulował tę umowę. Powiedział, że nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o zemście, lecz teraz zamierza tego dokonać ze względu na to, co zrobiła Belle. mały|[[Pan Gold zamyka śpiącą Belle w puszce Pandory.]] Po tym, jak Hades zniszczył kontrakt, pan Gold udał się do lombardu, gdzie próbował obudzić Belle pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, lecz bezskutecznie. Piotruś Pan stwierdził, że pocałunek nie zadziałał, gdyż kobieta nie zaakceptowała w pełni tego, kim naprawdę jest jej mąż. W ramach nowej umowy Piotruś Pan poprosił pana Golda o serce żywej osoby, by móc wrócić do świata żywych, a w zamian zaoferował mu podziemną wersję puszki Pandory, w której mógłby zamknąć Belle podczas podróży powrotnej do Storybrooke. Mroczny jednak oszukał go i doprowadził do odesłania w gorsze miejsce, dając mu fałszywe serce, po czym odebrał mu puszkę. Po zamknięciu w niej Belle, pan Gold zabrał ją ze sobą i wrócił do domu przez portal. Po powrocie do Storybrooke pan Gold próbował przekonać ojca Belle do wybudzenia kobiety pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, ale ten odmówił, będąc wciąż wściekłym na niego. Znajdując alternatywny sposób na ratowanie żony, Mroczny wchłonął całą magię miasta do fragmentu Kryształu Olimpu, a następnie udał się do Nowego Jorku. W zaciszu pokoju hotelowego mężczyzna przygotowywał rytuał, dzięki któremu mógłby obudzić Belle. Obiecał, że gdy tylko klątwa zostanie zdjęta, będzie mogła zwiedzić świat, o czym zawsze marzyła. W tym czasie przebywający w Krainie Nieopowiedzianych Historii Hyde otworzył portal do świata bez magii i ukradł panu Goldowi puszkę Pandory, mając nadzieję, że dzięki żonie będzie mógł szantażować go. Kiedy Mroczny trafił do Krainy Nieopowiedzianych Historii, zażądał zwrotu puszki. W zamian za Storybrooke Hyde przekazał mu informacje o tym, w jaki sposób obudzić Belle. Po zawarciu umowy z Hyde'em, pan Gold przybył do Świątyni Morfeusza, gdzie uwolnił Belle z puszki i posypał ją magicznym piaskiem, chcąc wejść do jej krainy snu. Nieświadomie wpłynął on również na swoje nienarodzone dziecko, przez co odwiedził świat snów nie tylko swojej żony, ale także swojego syna, który przybrał postać dorosłego człowieka podającego się za Morfeusza. W krainie snu Belle mieszkała w mrocznym zamku Rumpelsztyka, wciąż pracując jako służąca. Gdy do budynku wszedł pan Gold, kobieta widziała w nim Mrocznego z łuszczącą się skórą, którego przeprosiła za to, że herbata nie jest jeszcze gotowa. "Morfeusz" dał mężczyźnie określony czas na obudzenie Belle, w przeciwnym razie ta na zawsze wróci do czerwonego pokoju w Otchłani. Kiedy kobieta nalewała herbatę, przypadkowo upuściła filiżankę, w porę jednak chwycił ją pan Gold. Zasugerował, aby zrobiła sobie przerwę, po czym odtworzył za pomocą gramofonu piosenkę, przy której tańczyli w posiadłości Czarodzieja. Mężczyzna poprosił ją o taniec, co wyraźnie ją zaskoczyło. Gdy podczas wykonywania walca zamek stracił swój mroczny wystrój, pan Gold wyczarował Belle suknię, po czym wznowił taniec. Kiedy kobieta stwierdziła, że tak długo mieszkał sam, mężczyzna opowiedział jej o swoim synu, którego stracił, ponieważ był zbyt przestraszony, by zrezygnować z mroku. Belle spytała, czy teraz - gdyby mógł - podjąłby inną decyzję. Pan Gold przysiągł, że dla niej mógłby być najlepszą wersją siebie. mały|lewo|Belle zostaje wybudzona z [[klątwa snu|klątwy snu przez swojego nienarodzonego syna pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości.]] Para pocałowała się. Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości spowodował, że mrok mężczyzny zaczął zanikać, lecz gdy kobieta odzyskała swoje wspomnienia, odsunęła się od męża. Pan Gold próbował ją przekonać, że wiele się zmieniło i mogą być razem, ale Belle odmówiła, mając na uwadze wielokrotne zawody miłosne spowodowane jego osobą. Po chwili wrócił "Morfeusz", aby pogratulować kobiecie za to, że ponownie nie nabrała się na kłamstwa męża, wyjaśniając, że był to test. Stwierdził, że teraz może ją obudzić pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości. Belle była zdezorientowana i nie wiedziała, jak ten mógłby ją wybudzić z klątwy snu, skoro nawet go nie zna. "Morfeusz" zdradził jej, że jest jej nienarodzonym dzieckiem. Ostrzegł ją, by nie pozwoliła panu Goldowi, aby ten zniszczył ich, tak jak zrobił to swojej pierwszej rodzinie. Kiedy syn obudził ją pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, Belle postanowiła posłuchać ostrzeżenia swojego dziecka. Odeszła od męża, a następnie wróciła do Storybrooke, gdzie przechodziła obok zamkniętego lombardu. Następnego dnia rano Belle przyszła do baru, zaskakując wszystkich swoim powrotem. Wyjaśniła, że potrzebuje nowego mieszkania, ponieważ ona i pan Gold nie są już razem. Hak pozwolił jej zamieszkać na Jolly Rogerze. Kobieta zastanawiała się, dlaczego to robi, skoro przez to Mroczny może wściec się na niego jeszcze bardziej. Spytała, czemu jest w stanie tak się dla niej poświęcić, na co mężczyzna przypomniał jej dawne chwile, w których próbował ją skrzywdzić. Poprzez pomoc Belle Hak chciał naprawić swoje błędy. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że bez względu na to, czy przyjaciele już mu wybaczyli, on sam potrzebuje czasu, aby wybaczyć sobie. Belle rozumiała go i wspomniała własne błędy z przeszłości, w tym próbę naprawienia związku z panem Goldem. Obiecała, że od tej chwili będzie podejmować lepsze decyzje dla dobra swojego nienarodzonego dziecka. mały|Belle słucha kołysanki [[pan Gold|pana Golda dla ich dziecka.]] Po tym, jak Belle zamieszkała w jednym z pokoi pod pokładem statku, odwiedził ją David, dostarczając jej kasetę magnetofonową od pana Golda. Gdy kobieta domyśliła się, że mężczyzna zamarł umowę z jej mężem, Nolan wyjaśnił jej, że Mroczny posiada informacje na temat śmierci jego ojca. Belle współczuła mu dzieciństwa z pijanym rodzicem, lecz gdy ten przyznał, że trudniejsze było życie bez niego, kobieta zdała sobie sprawę, że ojcowie i synowie potrzebują siebie nawzajem, mimo wszystko. Postanowiła odtworzyć kasetę od męża, na której mężczyzna nagrał kołysankę dla ich nienarodzonego dziecka. Kiedy Hak wyprowadzał się ze statku do domu Emmy, dał Belle magiczną muszlę jako formę ochrony, dzięki której będzie mogła skontaktować się z nim w razie jakichkolwiek problemów. Po chwili kobietę odwiedził pan Gold, mówiąc jej, że Hyde może chcieć ją wkrótce skrzywdzić. Belle kazała mu odejść, co mężczyzna zrobił, wcześniej jednak rzucił na statek zaklęcie, aby jego żona nie mogła opuścić okrętu, a Hyde nie mógł się na niego dostać, chcąc w ten sposób upewnić się, że ten nie zrobi jej krzywdy. Później Hak dotrzymywał Belle towarzystwa pod pokładem, kiedy przyszedł Jekyll. Mężczyzna powiedział, że pan Gold skradł jego serum, by wykorzystać je do zabicia Hyde'a. Wspomniał także, że Emma szuka Hyde'a i Złej Królowej, co zmartwiło Haka. Wiedząc, że martwi się on o bezpieczeństwo ukochanej, Belle zachęciła go, aby poszedł ją znaleźć. Po odejściu pirata Jekyll opowiedział Belle o Mary, kobiecie, którą kochał i którą stracił przez Hyde'a. Żona Mrocznego była niespokojna, słysząc, jak mężczyzna mówi o niej w sposób zaborczy, i pod pretekstem pójścia po cukier do herbaty postanowiła użyć muszli i poprosić Haka o pomoc. Jekyllowi jednak udało się ją powstrzymać i zniszczyć przedmiot. Podczas konfrontacji z nim kobieta wbiła w jego bark odłamek muszli, dzięki czemu zdołała uciec na pokład. Zamierzała opuścić okręt, lecz z powodu zaklęcia nie udało jej się to. Po chwili spod pokładu wyszedł Jekyll. Wyjaśnił, że zamierza ją zabić w ramach zemsty na panu Goldzie, którego obwinia za śmierć Mary. Na szczęście Hak uratował ją - pirat rzucił się na mężczyznę, przez co ten nabił się na wystający harpun. mały|lewo|[[Pan Gold za pomocą gróźb próbuje zmusić Belle do powrotu do niego.]] Po wszystkim Belle skrytykowała pana Golda za uwięzienie jej na statku i skonfrontowała go z prawdopodobnymi konsekwencjami tego, co stałoby się jej i ich dziecku, gdyby Jekyll nie został powstrzymany. Mężczyzna ujawnił, że w przeszłości - jeszcze jako Rumpelsztyk - zamierzał zdobyć serum, aby pozbyć się swoich uczuć do niej, lecz teraz jest zadowolony z tego, że nie udało mu się to, gdyż rozumie, iż nie chce stracić swojej miłości do niej. Belle była zła na niego za to, że naraził ją i ich dziecko na niebezpieczeństwo, po czym stwierdziła, że nie potrzebuje jego ochrony. Powiedziała też, że - mimo iż stara się być kimś, kim nie jest - wie, kim naprawdę jest. Pan Gold oświadczył, że kobieta wróci do niego, jeśli nie z miłości to dla bezpieczeństwa ich dziecka. W szpitalu Belle czekała na swoje pierwsze USG, kiedy podeszła do niej Śnieżka. Wyznała jej, że nie powiedziała panu Goldowi o badaniu, gdyż nie jest pewna, czy ma zamiar pozwolić mu być częścią życia ich dziecka. Śnieżka stwierdziła, że nie musi podejmować decyzji w tym momencie i może poczekać dwa trymestry, aż dziecko urośnie. Po USG Belle otrzymała dwa skany zdjęcia dziecka, z opcją wręczenia jednego mężowi. Opowiedziała Śnieżce o swoim dylemacie. Przyjaciółka spytała ją, czy ma nadzieję, że pan Gold może się zmienić i czy chce mu dać kolejną szansę, ale kobieta nie była zdecydowana, gdyż ten wielokrotnie ją rozczarował. Uważała jednak, że przyszłe stosunki jej męża i syna nie muszą być wcale tak złe jak pokazała to kraina snu. Później przyszła do lombardu i zostawiła pod drzwiami jedno zdjęcie USG dla pana Golda. mały|Belle dowiaduje się od [[Zelena|Zeleny o romansie męża ze Złą Królową oraz jego planach w stosunku do ich syna.]] Po tym, jak Zła Królowa zagroziła, że zniszczy całe miasto, jeżeli Śnieżka i David nie oddadzą jej swoich serc, Belle szukała w książkach sposobu na powstrzymanie jej gróźb, lecz bezskutecznie. Przeprosiła bohaterów, że nie jest w stanie im pomóc. Później kobieta dowiedziała się od Zeleny, że pana Golda i Złą Królową łączy coś więcej niż tylko relacje biznesowe. Czarownica opowiedziała jej również o tym, że jej mąż zamierza użyć Nożyc Przeznaczenia na ich synu, gdy tylko się urodzi, aby za pomocą magii zdobyć jego miłość i nie pozwolić na to, że go znienawidzi. Belle skonfrontowała się z panem Goldem. Obiecała, że nie pozwoli na to, by jego plan się powiódł, po czym skrytykowała go za podjęcie złego wyboru po raz kolejny. Stwierdziła, że powinien spróbować być wystarczająco godnym miłości ich syna zamiast zmuszać go do tego, by go pokonał. Gdy przestraszony tą perspektywą mężczyzna spytał, co się stanie, jeśli nie uda mu się to, Belle uznała, że jest zbyt słaby, by być dobry, co jest gorsze od bycia złym. Obawiając się, że pan Gold knuje spisek i zamierza odebrać jej ich dziecko, Belle udała się do Zeleny. Poprosiła ją, by za pomocą różdżki otworzyła portal do Zaczarowanego Lasu, ponieważ chce uciec do rodzimej krainy przed swoim mężem. Zelena nie zamierzała się angażować, ale zgodziła się po tym, jak Belle przypomniała jej, że obie zostały rozczarowane przez osoby, które kochają. Ze względu na to, że różdżka znajdowała się w lombardzie, kobiety poprosiły Aladyna, by wykradł ją. Gdy mężczyźnie udało się ukraść przedmiot, oddał go Belle, która z kolei przekazała go Zelenie. Zanim jednak czarownica zdołała otworzyć portal, pan Gold odebrał jej różdżkę, a na nadgarstku żony umieścił bransoletę tropiącą. Belle nazwała go bestią, lecz Mroczny odparł, że może mówić co chce, ale wszystko, co robi, jest podyktowane miłością do niej i ich dziecka. Kobieta stwierdziła, że mężczyzna boi się, że uda jej się wygrać. Mimo że tym razem w ostatniej chwili ją powstrzymał, Belle przysięgła, że następnym razem ucieknie od niego tak szybko, że nawet nie zobaczy syna. Wściekły Gold przypomniał jej o tym, że to Rumpelsztyk kradnie dzieci, nie odwrotnie. Widząc efekty postarzającego zaklęcia pana Golda na jednej z zakonnic, Belle uznała, że jej mąż chce użyć go na niej, by przyspieszyć jej ciążę i użyć na dziecku Nożyc Przeznaczenia. Podczas poszukiwania informacji w bibliotece kobieta nieświadomie zasnęła i trafiła do krainy snu. W niej odnalazła książkę, która poradziła jej, by "podążyła za wstążką", jeśli chce pokonać Mrocznego. Wstążka zaprowadziła Belle do Nożyc Przeznaczenia znajdujących się jaskini. Tam domyśliła się, że przebywa w krainie snu, a po chwili podszedł do niej jej syn. Dał jej do zrozumienia, że sposób na powstrzymanie pana Golda jest tuż przed nią. Poprosił też matkę, by zatrzymała jego ojca przed zmianą jego losu zanim będzie za późno. Po tym, jak mężczyzna przeciął wstążkę nożycami, Belle obudziła się i dostrzegła książkę, którą czytała przed zaśnięciem. Zdała sobie sprawę, że to o niej mówił jej syn, gdyż została ona zapisana atramentem kałamarnicy. Emma i Hak za jego pomocą sparaliżowali pana Golda, lecz nie znaleźli u niego Nożyc Przeznaczenia. Później, gdy Belle przebywała w bibliotece, odwiedził ją jej mąż, aby przyspieszyć jej ciążę. Zaniepokojona kobieta przypomniała mu, że nie musi tego robić. Wspomniała, że chciała jedynie, by spróbował być dobry. Mężczyzna jednak uważał, że nikt nie jest w stanie pokochać go, zwłaszcza że teraz stracił również ją. Uznał, że ich syn jest teraz jego jedyną szansą na miłość. Belle powiedziała mu o konsekwencjach jego planu, w wyniku którego straci ją na zawsze. Nie chcąc, aby tak się stało, pan Gold zrezygnował ze swoich zamiarów i odszedł. mały|lewo|Belle podczas porodu. Mimo to ciąża kobiety została przyspieszona po tym, jak Zła Królowa zatruła jej herbatę. Podczas bolesnego porodu Belle ponownie odwiedziła krainę snu, gdzie spotkała się z synem, który po raz kolejny opowiedział jej o tym, co musi zrobić, aby powstrzymać pana Golda. Zdając sobie sprawę, że musi porzucić syna po jego urodzeniu, kobieta ze łzami w oczach pożegnała się z nim, a mężczyzna powiedział matce, aby nie zapomniała o książce. Po urodzeniu dziecka Belle przez krótki czas trzymała je w rękach, po czym poprosiła matkę przełożoną, by została jego wróżką chrzestną i zabrała je jak najdalej, aby pan Gold go nie znalazł. Przekazała jej również książkę Jej przystojny bohater, by czytała ją jej synowi, aby nie zapomniał o tym, że jego matka jest blisko niego. Przed ostatecznym pożegnaniem Belle nazwała syna imieniem Gideon, po bohaterze z książki. Chwilę po tym, jak matka przełożona zabrała chłopca, pojawił się pan Gold. Kiedy spytał żonę o imię jego syna, kobieta odmówiła odpowiedzi, obawiając się, że mężczyzna mógłby wytropić ich dziecko. Zakonnice przyspieszyły rekonwalescencję Belle po porodzie. Kobieta spędzała wieczór na ławce w parku, trzymając w rękach pluszowego misia, gdy nagle podszedł do niej pan Gold, informując ją o tym, że nigdzie nie może znaleźć ich syna. Aby udowodnić, że jej nie oszukuje, mężczyzna usunął z jej nadgarstka bransoletę tropiącą, a następnie zasugerował, aby skontaktowała się z zakonnicami. Belle zadzwoniła do klasztoru i dowiedziała się, że matka przełożona została znaleziona ranna w lesie. Małżonkowie udali się do niej, aby dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Zakonnica opowiedziała im o tym, że została zaatakowana przez Czarną Wróżkę, która odebrała jej ich syna. W lombardzie pan Gold przyznał Belle, że Czarna Wróżka jest jego matką. Mroczny winił o zaistniałą sytuację żonę, która oddała ich syna matce przełożonej, kobieta jednak odparła, że sam zmusił ją do tego, przyspieszając jej poród. Mężczyzna wyznał jej, że to nie on jest za to odpowiedzialny. Gdy Belle zauważyła, że ich kłótnie tylko oddzielają ich od siebie i ranią ich syna, pan Gold zasugerował, że powinni działać razem dla dobra swojego dziecka. Kiedy Mroczny opowiedział żonie o krainie, do której Czarna Wróżka zabrała ich syna, do lombardu weszła zakapturzona postać. Kiedy zdjęła kaptur, okazało się, że jest to dorosły Gideon. Mężczyzna przywitał się z rodzicami. mały|Belle i [[pan Gold postanawiają działać razem, by ratować ich syna przed mrokiem.]] Gideon opowiedział rodzicom o tym, jak Czarna Wróżka próbowała sprowadzić go na mroczną ścieżkę, lecz oparł się jej, nieustannie pamiętając o pragnieniu jego matki, by był bohaterem. Belle była dotknięta jego słowami i jednocześnie przerażona, dowiedziawszy się, że zamierza zabić Emmę. Gdy Gideon zniknął, kobieta udała się do Davida i Haka, aby pomóc im wytropić swojego syna. Poprosiła ich, by dali jej szansę na rozmowę z nim i przekonanie go do rezygnacji ze swojej misji. Mężczyźni zgodzili się, lecz oświadczyli, że jeśli to nie zadziała, użyją siły, by powstrzymać Gideona. Po zmroku Belle i pan Gold pobiegli na ulicę miasta, gdzie starali się przekonać syna, by nie zabijał Emmy. Gideon nie posłuchał ich i unieruchomił rodziców oraz pozostałych mieszkańców, aby powstrzymać ich przed interwencją. Ostatecznie jednak mężczyzna został pokonany przez Wybawicielkę i zmuszony do odwrotu. Belle udała się do studni życzeń, gdzie podszedł do niej pan Gold. Między małżonkami wywiązała się rozmowa na temat ich syna. Mężczyzna przyznał, że błędem była chęć użycia przez niego Nożyc Przeznaczenia na ich dziecku. Stwierdził też, że nie chce, aby Gideon zabił Emmę i wstąpił na ścieżkę mroku. Belle zdała sobie sprawę, jak łatwo jest robić coś złego, wierząc, że robi się to w słusznej sprawie. Zastanawiała się, czy można pomóc Gideonowi. Pan Gold odparł, że powinni działać razem, dla ich syna i samych siebie. Belle i matka przełożona szukały Gideona w lesie, a po daremnych poszukiwaniach spotkały się z panem Goldem. Kiedy między Mrocznym a zakonnicą wywiązała się kłótnia, kobieta uspokoiła ich, przypominając im o ich misji. Po tym, jak matka przełożona opuściła ich z zamiarem szukania ich syna na własną rękę, pan Gold opowiedział żonie o swoich podejrzeniach - o tym, że Gideon zamierza naprawić miecz, który został zniszczony podczas bitwy z Emmą. Jakiś czas później Belle przyszła do lombardu, gdzie pan Gold przyniósł przebywającą w śpiączce matkę przełożoną. Kobieta była przerażona, myśląc, że stoi za tym ich syn, lecz mąż przyznał jej, że sam ją skrzywdził, nie chcąc pozwolić na to, aby dokonał tego Gideon i tym samym wstąpił na ścieżkę mroku. Mężczyzna zapewnił żonę, że po zatrzymaniu syna osobiście przywróci zakonnicy zdrowie. Belle podziękowała mu za jego bezinteresowność i za to, że dobrowolnie skaził własną duszę mrokiem tylko po to, by ocalić Gideona. Stwierdziła, że skoro on może dokonywać właściwych wyborów po wszystkich złych rzeczach, jakich się dopuścił, to istnieje nadzieja również dla ich dziecka. mały|lewo|[[Gideon jest powodem sporu pomiędzy rodziną Belle i pana Golda a Emmy i Śnieżki.]] Belle przebywała w lombardzie, gdy Emma i Śnieżka przyszły do pana Golda, aby uzyskać informacje na temat Czarnej Wróżki. Swan opowiedziała małżeństwu o ultimatum, które stawił jej Gideon: ma pomóc mu zabić wróżkę, w przeciwnym razie już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Haka. Belle prosiła Emmę, aby nie krzywdziła jej syna, ponieważ jest zły tylko z powodu Czarnej Wróżki. Wierzyła, że jeśli pomoże mu, mężczyzna stanie się dobry. Emma powiedziała jej, że ma wątpliwości co do tego, że Gideon może się zmienić, ale ostatecznie zgodziła się dać mu szansę, kiedy pan Gold poinformował ją o potencjalnym zagrożeniu, jakie Czarna Wróżka mogłaby wywołać w Storybrooke. Później Belle i Śnieżka przyszły do Emmy i Golda przebywających w posiadłości Czarodzieja, po tym, jak Gideon zostawił Wybawicielkę na pewną śmierć, aby za pomocą jej magii móc dotrzeć do Czarnej Wróżki. Gdy Swan oświadczyła Goldom, że ich syn jest zły, Mroczny obiecał stanąć jej na drodze, jeśli będzie chciała go zabić. Po tym, jak Emma i Śnieżka opuściły rezydencję, Belle była załamana tym, że Gideon naprawdę stał się zły. Mąż jednak zapewnił jej, że nadal mogą wpłynąć na postępowanie syna i sprowadzić go na dobrą ścieżkę, ponieważ nie jest już on pod rządami Czarnej Wróżki. Po tym, jak Czarna Wróżka odwiedziła pana Golda w jego lombardzie, Belle wyszła z zaplecza budynku, zszokowana widokiem kobiety. Wróżka zwróciła się do niej, mówiąc jej, że cieszy się, mogąc ją poznać. Dostrzegając Gideona u jej boku, Belle powiedziała synowi, że bez względu na to, co zrobił, aby pomóc Czarnej Wróżce, zawsze może wrócić do swoich rodziców. Wróżka w jego imieniu odrzuciła tę ideę, a kiedy pan Gold próbował ją zaatakować, kobieta powstrzymała go, kontrolując go sztyletem. mały|Belle opiekuje się [[Robin|córką Zeleny.]] Dowiedziawszy się od pana Golda, że Czarna Wróżka przez cały czas kontrolowała działania Gideona, Belle odczuła ulgę, wierząc, że ich syn może zostać uratowany. Mroczny zaczął pracę nad wyzwoleniem ich dziecka, próbując znaleźć sposób na przebudzenie matki przełożonej, która zna Czarną Wróżkę i może znać sposób na jej pokonanie. Po wyjściu męża, Belle wyciągnęła koc i okryła nim ciało zakonnicy. Po chwili odwiedziła ją Zelena zamierzająca zabić Czarną Wróżkę, by poprosić ją o opiekę nad Robin. Belle zgodziła się. Później, zabawiając córkę Zeleny podczas pobytu w lombardzie, przyszła Regina, szukając składników do zaklęcia lokalizującego. Po zobaczeniu Robin, kobieta była zszokowana i domyśliła się, że Zelena postanowiła stawić czoło Czarnej Wróżce. W pośpiechu opuściła budynek, aby odnaleźć siostrę, pozostawiając Belle w zakłopotaniu i niepewności. Po jakimś czasie Zelena wróciła do Belle, by odebrać córkę. Kobieta stwierdziła, że Robin była bardzo grzeczna i zasugerowała, że w razie potrzeby będzie mogła ponownie zaopiekować się dzieckiem, lecz Zelena odparła, że nie będzie to konieczne. Po tym, jak Zelena ujawniła Reginie i Emmie miejsce pobytu matki przełożonej, Belle wyjaśniła im, co stało się z zakonnicą, a także opowiedziała o swojej roli w dopuszczeniu do tego. Stwierdziła, że nie jest dumna z tego, co zrobiła, aby chronić Gideona. Następnie zachęciła pana Golda, aby ten pozwolił Emmie ożywić matkę przełożoną, ponieważ ten sam nie znalazł jeszcze rozwiązania i nie powinien pozwolić Czarnej Wróżce na kradzież kolejnych chwil życia ich syna. Za zgodą Mrocznego Wybawicielka zmiażdżyła wróżkowy kryształ na piersi zakonnicy, powodując bicie jej serca. Po nieudanej próbie wybudzenia matki przełożonej przez pana Golda Belle dostrzegła, jak mężczyzna wyładowuje swoje frustracje na skrzynce pocztowej; stwierdziła, aby nie dawał swojej matce zajść sobie za skórę. Mroczny opowiedział żonie o obawie utraty Gideona, przywołując stratę swojego pierworodnego syna. Kobieta pocieszyła go, mówiąc mu, że nie dojdzie do tego, gdyż będzie w pobliżu. Pan Gold podziękował jej za to, że jest matką Gideona, był jednak przekonany, że przeznaczeniem jego rodziny jest rozdzielenie dziecka od matki. Nagle Emma wezwała tę parę do lombardu, mówiąc im, matka przełożona wybudziła się. Krótko po tym, jak zakonnica wyjawiła bohaterom miejsce ukrycia drugiej połowy różdżki, która mogłaby przyczynić się do pokonania Czarnej Wróżki, Czarna Wróżka i Gideon, podszywający się pod Śnieżkę i Davida, nieoczekiwanie ujawnili swoje prawdziwe postacie, szokując wszystkich. Wróżka porwała matkę przełożoną i teleportowała się, ale zanim Gideon podążył za nią, pan Gold zacisnął na jego nadgarstku bransoletę, aby zablokować jego magię. Po przywiązaniu syna do krzesła Belle zamierzała dowiedzieć się od niego, gdzie ukryte jest jego serce, a także próbowała zmusić go do ponownego stawienia oporu kontrolującej go Czarnej Wróżce. Gideon, czując ból od ściskania jego serca przez wróżkę, nie był w stanie przekazać jej żadnych informacji, przez co kobieta wycofała się z przesłuchania syna. Pan Gold zdecydował się użyć Piasku Morfeusza, by porozmawiać z synem w jego świecie snów bez ingerencji Czarnej Wróżki. Zanim jednak to zrobił, prosił Belle o zaufanie - kobieta dała mu je, mówiąc, że wierzy, że zrobi to, co najlepsze dla Gideona i ich rodziny. Następnie mężczyzna użył piasku na sobie, Emmie i Gideonie, usypiając siebie i ich, jednocześnie obciążając Belle opieką nad nimi wszystkimi. mały|lewo|Belle jednoczy się ze [[Gideon|swoim synem.]] Po tym, jak obudzili się, Regina przybyła do lombardu z naprawioną różdżką, namawiając Emmę, by spełniła swój obowiązek jako Wybawicielka i za jej pomocą pokonała Czarną Wróżkę. Emma odmówiła jednak i wyjawiła, że to pan Gold jest Wybawicielem, który ma to zrobić. Belle, zadowolona z tego wyznania, ponownie powiedziała mężowi, że zawsze wiedziała, iż jest dobrym człowiekiem skrywanym za maską bestii, a teraz on też o tym wie. Pomimo swojej niechęci do zaakceptowania siebie jako Wybawiciela, pan Gold stawił czoło Czarnej Wróżce i wrócił z jej sercem, co miało być dowodem na to, że ją zabił. Zwrócił także serce Gideonowi, którego wraz z Belle z radością przywitał w domu. Następnie złożył żonie i synowi obietnicę, że wszystko, co zrobił, miało na celu zapewnienie im bezpieczeństwa, nawet jeśli na to nie wygląda. Rodzina z uznaniem patrzyła na niego, nie wiedząc, że tak naprawdę nie zabił Czarnej Wróżki, a zamiast tego utworzył z nią tajny sojusz. Podczas czwartej klątwy Pod wpływem Mrocznej Klątwy Czarnej Wróżki Belle stała się zbyt przerażona, by móc opuścić swój dom, podczas gdy wspomnienia Gideona o jego matce zostały zmienione tak, że pamięta jedynie, iż ta porzuciła go wkrótce po urodzeniu. Chociaż Fiona pokazała panu Goldowi zdjęcia będące dowodem na to, że Belle opuściła rodzinę i odwiedza różne kraje, zwiedzając świat bez niego i ich syna, mężczyzna użył książki swojej żony, aby zlokalizować jej rzeczywiste miejsce pobytu w Storybrooke. Belle zerkała na niego zza zasłon, a następnie udała się do kuchni, kiedy pan Gold wszedł do środka jej domu. Przerażona wyjściem na zewnątrz, kobieta zamknęła się w swojej sypialni, mówiąc, że w środku jest bezpieczna. Po czwartej klątwie mały|Belle i [[pan Gold ze swoim synem, otrzymawszy swój "szczęśliwy początek".]] Kiedy Czarna Wróżka została zabita przez pana Golda, Mroczna Klątwa została przełamana, dzięki czemu Belle odzyskała swoje prawdziwe wspomnienia. Znalazła męża w lombardzie i dowiedziała się od niego o ostatnim rozkazie, jaki jego matka wydała Gideonowi - zabicie Emmy. Następnie towarzyszyła mu w podróży przez kopalnie, aby znaleźć serce ich syna i uratować go, jednak po drodze skręciła kostkę i została w tyle, podczas gdy pan Gold poszedł dalej sam. Po jakimś czasie mężczyzna wrócił z sercem Gideona, okazało się jednak, że nie był w stanie powstrzymać rozkazu Czarnej Wróżki, mimo że postąpił słusznie. Gdy oboje obejmowali się i pocieszali nawzajem z powodu utraty syna, nagle usłyszeli płacz dziecka. Po podejściu do niego zdali sobie sprawę, że to Gideon powrócił do nich jako świeżo przywrócone niemowlę. Pan Gold, przezwyciężony emocjami, stwierdził, że teraz ich rodzina może zacząć wszystko od nowa, lecz Belle poprawiła go, mówiąc, że to ich szczęśliwy początek. Jakiś czas po wygraniu ostatecznej bitwy Belle i pan Gold tańczyli razem w lombardzie, po czym romantycznie pocałowali się. Następnie Belle zabrała małego Gideona do baru Babci, gdzie wraz z mężem dołączyła do wspólnej kolacji wraz z innymi bohaterami. Rodzina |MOM= }} |FMR= |HUS= }} }} Występy Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Sezon 7 Powieści graficzne }} Ciekawostki * Belle jest oparta na Pięknej z baśni Piękna i Bestia oraz postaci o tym samym imieniu z filmu Piękna i Bestia Disneya. * Jej imię w języku francuskim oznacza piękna. * Nazwisko Belle, French, to ukłon w stronę francuskiego pochodzenia baśni Piękna i Bestia. * Podobnie jak postać Disneya, na podstawie której wykreowano Belle, kobieta interesuje się książkami i uzyskała dostęp do biblioteki od swojego ukochanego. * Jest jedną z niewielu osób w Zaczarowanym Lesie, które wypowiadają się pozytywnie o Rumpelsztyku. * Naszyjnik, który pan Gold dał Lacey ( ), to ten sam, który pojawił się w koszmarze Belle w odcinku Krokodyl ( ). * Kiedy Belle udała się na poszukiwania Królowej Śniegu, miała na sobie szalik ozdobiony licznymi sztyletami, co jest odniesieniem do sztyletu Mrocznego ( ). * Belle potrafi czytać teksty zapisane językiem elfickim. * Według Haka Belle chrapie. Przypisy }} sr-el:Bel de:Belle en:Belle fr:Belle it:Belle pt-br:Bela Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Dawno, dawno temu